The Phantom Of The Opera
by DarkNaty
Summary: Even those of you who do not know about the Phantom can read it. The famous musical starting X characters, with Kotori as Christine, Fuma as the Phantom and Kamui as Raul. Introduction, Prologue and nine chapters are already here ;)
1. Default Chapter

**Introduction**

This story is going to be based on the famous musical "The Phantom of the Opera", and it's going to have the cast of the X characters. I really like both, so I'm hoping that it'll be a good combination. Anyway. I hope you like the idea, and that you'll forgive me for my craziness… lunatic grin.

The story will take place at Paris, at the year of 1870.

For those of you who are familiar with the characters, and for those of you who are not, I'm typing here who's going to play who (there just to many X characters and not to many Phantom characters, so I'm going to have to cut some of the 14 Angels-Seals, but I'll really try to put them in some way in the story):

Christine Daae – Kotori (A young singer, who learns from the mysterious angel that her father sent to protect her. When the story begins, she's a ballet dancer at the Opera Popular).

The Phantom – Fuma (forget that he and kotori are siblings. They aren't…. muahahaha).

Raul (vicont de Chagny) – Kamui (the new patron for the opera house).

Carlotta – Arashi (yes, she's not only pretty and dangerous, she's also the lead soprano singer).

Piangi – Sorata (and how can Arashi be left without the coolest tenor singer, huh?).

Madam Giry – Karen (the ballet mistress).

Meg Giry – Yuzuriha (also a ballet dancer, daughter of Karen. Kotori's best friend).

Monsieur Firmin - Yuto (one of the new opera new managers).

Monsieur Andre - Aoki (another one of the new opera new managers).

**Now this is the part when I begin to emphasize…. :) :) :)**

Subaru will be playing the role of Kamui's best friend, who meets him surprisingly at Paris.

Satsuki is going to be another ballet dancer, who will be attracted by Yuto.

Kusanagi will be playing the head of security in the opera house.

Seishiro will be the maestro ;)

That leaves me with only Nataku and Kakyo…. Well I'll come up with something for them during the story, I guess.

Anyway, now, after all is set… let's begin, shall we?


	2. Prologue: Overture

**Prologue: Overture**

It was just another ordinary day at the Opera-Popular building. Standing there, among the small Paris buildings, it could have surly been mistaken for a small palace, for its' unique and rich appearance was very rare at that quarter. And if it weren't for the large sign above the huge front doors, it really would have been mistaken for some rich man's mansion.

Inside the opera house everything was as it always was. The staff was busy; some were cleaning the seats from dust, others were caring boxes of costumes or equipment.

The ballet dancers were practicing their moves under the strict orders of Madam Karen, who watched them carefully, leaning on her black walking stick.

On the other side of the stage were the singers, directed by Seishiro, the Maestro, and being led by the soprano mistress- Arashi. Her loud voice was heard all over the theatre, making some of the cleaners dive under heavy objects, in order to block the glass-braking sound. It's not that she was a bad singer- on the contrary! Arashi had a beautiful voice. It's just that sometimes she was a bit carried away with it.

And that is basically the main reason why Sorata, the tenor leader, was hired. His voice wasn't as sharp as Arashi's, so when they sang together, it was a sweet and most pleasant sound. Maybe that was why Arashi didn't show much affection towards him. Or maybe it wasn't?

Above all them, was Kusanagi, patrolling over the stage, checking that all the decorations and sceneries were nailed to their positions, at that no accidents are to happen. His eyes suddenly spotted a move behind him, though when he turned around; there was no one there. He blinked several times, then nodded his head and went on his way, clearly thinking he had a pretty good imagination. He stopped after a few meters, looking down, smiling pleasantly, as he saw the three leading ballet dancers dancing.

Yuzuriha, Satsuki and Kotori were Madam Karen's favorite students, all three are a promising talents. The first one was Karen's daughter, and clearly that she inherited her mother's talent. The second was a bit older than Yuzuriha, and with a much cool temper, but her dance was unique and beautiful- as if she was a machine. The third and the last was Yuzuriha's best friend, and Karen thought of her as of a flesh and blood daughter. For she was an orphan, the girl didn't deny that thought.

Yes, it was just another ordinary day at the Opera-Popular building. But since that day, everything was about to change.

* * *

**Me:** that's the prologue…. Hope you liked it. Please let me know if you like the idea. I promise that the chapters will be longer and will contain the loved and known songs. 


	3. Chapter 1: Think Of Me

**Disclaimer (yeah, I know I forgot it, please forgive me): I don't own neither X or The Phantom Of The Opera.**

**Chapter 1: Think Of Me**

Paris was nothing like he remembered, decided Kamui, while he was riding on his white horse, making his way trough the crowded city streets. The last time he visited there was when he was 15 years old, when one of his far cousins, from his mother's-step-father's-sister's side (whose name he always tended to forget) got married with some rich old man (who- due to the rumors- had sadly and mysteriously passed away only a few months after the wedding, leaving the crushed but extremely rich young widow) and invited them to the wedding party.

But this time his visit had a totally different purpose. His mother thought that her son reached that cretin age, in which it was about time to drop him on the world's shoulders. So she bought him an opera house. _'Is there a better way for a young man to claim a new and respectful reputation in the capital's society?'_ he heard her voice ringing in his head, while he saw an image of her, packing his bags.

The sight of his new property pulled him away from his thoughts. He examined the Opera Popular building with his young bright brown eyes, lifting a hand to arrange his dark brown hair.

His horse stopped at its master's command, and the new opera patron jumped easily from it, noticing the two new opera managers waiting for his at the main entrance.

"Good morning, monsieur" greeted him the first man, the shorter one, whose name was Aoki, if Kamui wasn't mistaken.

"Good morning, gentlemen," answered Kamui, his voice showing his impatience. He was eager to see the theatre.

"Shall we?" asked Yuto, the second manager.

"After you, monsieur" said Kamui, gesturing to the two men to proceed before him.

Inside, the opera house was nothing like Kamui ever seen before. It was full with rugs and rich paintings, statues and small chandeliers. The main hall was practically huge, and could have easily contained hundreds on men, and there will still be left place for servants to pass among the people and serve them with cooled wine. But the most attracting thing in that hall was the large chandelier that lightened the entire thing.

"You can close your mouth now" Kamui heard a soft manly voice addressing to him.

He turned around and examined the young man behind him. For some reason, he seemed familiar, but Kamui just couldn't remember where he'd seen him. And then it hit him.

"Subaru!" he cried in surprise, recognizing his friend, which he met during the last time he was in Paris. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, actually I was watching the rehearsals for tonight's play, for my sister asked me to do so. You remember her, don't you? She is a great fan of this opera house. And what are your business here, old friend?"

"I'm the new patron of this place" Kamui answered simply, but in a proud tone.

While the two friends were talking, Yuto and Aoki proceeded forward, toward the big stage, where the singers and the dancers were in the middle of their rehearsals. The soprano lady-singer was in the middle of all happening, of course.

"Stop, stop, stop!" ordered Seishiro the maestro, looking quite annoyed by the fact that his rehearsal was disturbed. Then he noticed the old manager heading forward, and his face turned even more annoyed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I beg for your attention," said the old manager, while silence spread around. "I know that some of you were guessing that I'm retiring. Well, those men were right. Allow me to introduce you all to your new managers, monsieur Yuto and monsieur Aoki"

The actors clapped their hands politely, examining the new men who are going to pay their salary, from this day forth.

"Gentleman, these are lady Arashi, our leading soprano for the last five seasons," the old manager introduced the head singers to the directors "and this is monsieur Sorata, the leading tenor"

Yuto smoothly kissed Arashi's hand, and the Diva reacted quite coldly to this gesture. Sorata, on the other side, smiled widely to Aoki, shaking warmly his hand.

"And there comes the new patron himself, Viscount Kamui de Chagny" declared the old manager happily, causing another sudden silence among the actors, who turned quickly around and made way for the young patron to come forth.

Kamui, who was pleased from all he had seen, smiled pleasantly to all the staff. "It is nice to meet you all. I believe that I'm keeping you from your rehearsals, so I won't stay long. I will come tonight, to witness your new play. Good day to you all"

With these few sentences, Kamui passed trough the stage, walking next to a group of balled dancers- where one of the girls bumped and almost fell down- and left the opera house, followed by Subaru.

That same ballet girl, who almost fell down, was no one else but Kotori, Madam Karen's favorite.

"Are you ok?" asked her Yuzuriha, her friend.

"Not really," answered Kotori in a soft sweet voice. "I know this man, Yuzu. When I was little, and my father was still alive, this Kamui's family and us were neighbors. We were very good friends… but it seems that he doesn't remember me…" she looked pretty sad.

"Oh, Kotori, he didn't see you!" Yuzuriha tried to calm her friend, though she was almost sure Kamui really didn't see her.

The rehearsal continued and the girls didn't have more time to talk. The dance they were practicing demanded all their concentration, and Madam Karen made sure that no one would disturb them, so she occupied the two new managers, answering to all their questions.

"And who is this young woman?" suddenly asked Yuto, his eyes focused on one of Karen's three favorites.

"She is called Satsuki," Karen replied, examining Yuto's face expression. "One of our best ballet dancers"

"I can see why…" Yuto mentioned, "She is very talented"

"Yes, she is, monsieur, and she deserves only the best"

The cretin act that the cast was practicing reached its dramatic point, and Arashi's voice pierced the ears of all, while she reached her high sounds. Suddenly, with out any warning, one of the heavy curtains above her head got loose, and fell with a sharp whistle on her.

The tenor singer, Sorata, saw this happening, and since he was the closest man to the Diva, he dived into the thin air, trying to push her away from the heavy metal part of the curtain. He didn't succeeded in his task, although he did prevent the metal from hitting Arashi's head, but it crushed on her right leg, barring them both under the heavy maroon cloth.

A huge mass started around them. The actors were able to dig them out from underneath the cloth, but Arashi was seriously injured. She didn't lose her consciousness, though, so her eyes were open and focused on Sorata, who lifted her up from the floor and held her gently between his arms.

"You risked yourself for me," she mentioned, her eyes narrowing down "Why?"

Sorata just lifted his shoulders in a simple gesture. "Because I promised so" he mentioned by the way.

Arashi decided to interrogate him later, when she'll have her both legs functioning- so she can kick him properly. And for the meantime she just said "Thank you".

"You're welcome" he replied in a small smile, taking her to the hospital near by, followed by a small crown of worried friends.

"What was that?" shouted the old manager to the person above the stage "Kusanagi? Explain this!"

"Don't look at me, monsieur," the head of security answered in his tough voice "this things do happen. I'm sure you're well aware of it"

"This… this isn't good, is it?" asked Aoki, a bit disturbed.

"No, Aoki, this is definitely not good" Yuto replied.

"Monsieur, look!" Karen pointed at a white envelope, lying above the fallen curtain. A skull symbol was craved on it.

"It's him!" said Yuzuriha, seeing the skull "The Phantom of the Opera! He's here"

Karen opened the letter and read it loudly, with a monotone voice: "Monsieurs, I welcome to my opera house…"

"His opera house!" declared Yuto with angry voice.

"…I command that you will keep leaving box 5 empty, at my disposal. As well, I kindly remained you that my salary was yet to be paid…"

"His salary?" now it was Aoki, who was astonished.

"The old manager used to pay him 20,000 franks in month…" Karen answered, tossing her hair at her back, her eyes narrowing down "Or perhaps you two can afford more?" she smiled a naughty smile.

"My god, you're all possessed. This is an outrage…" said Yuto.

"A scandal!" declared Aoki "But we are going to deal with it later. Right now we have to find someone who will play poor Arashi's part"

"Maestro, where is the understudy?" asked Yuto.

Seishiro looked at him with a sarcastic grin. "You have got to be joking, sir. There is no understudy for a voice such as Arashi's" he replied with a superior tine.

"Kotori can sing for you," mentioned Karen suddenly, making every one stare at her with shocked expressions. "She has been taught by a great teacher"

"Is that so? Who?" addressed Yuto to the young woman standing at the corner of the stage.

Kotori looked paler than usual- if that thing can be even possible- and if it weren't for Yuzuriha who pushed her forward, she would not have even answered.

"I do not now his name, monsieur" she replied shyly.

"Let her sing for you," insisted Karen "you'll see how good she is"

"Well then, come here, girl, don't be shy" said Aoki with a soft smile.

Kotori hesitated for a moment, but when she saw a slight movement of a black figure at the balcony above them, the hesitation just vanished. She knew she could do it. So she approached forward, cleaning her throat.

"Act three, scene one, please, milady" directed her Seishiro, gesturing to the musicians to start playing.

The melody was slow and sweet, and besides- Kotori new this song perfectly. She had practiced it many timed before. Slowly, her voice was combined with the music, creating soft harmony.

"Think of me,  
Think of me, fondly,  
When we've said goodbye…  
Remember me  
Once in a while -  
Please promise me you'll try…"

Apparently, this was all that was needed for her to do, in order to get the role. She was surrounded by compliments and praises, and one big proud smile from Madam Karen. It was only a matter of a few hours, before she was standing on the same stage, this time alone, dressed in a beautiful white dress, while hundreds of nobles and other Paris citizens were sitting in the full hall, being paralyzed in their seats, completely enchanted by her amazing voice.

"When you find  
that, once again,  
you long to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me ...

We never said  
our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if  
you can still remember,  
stop and think  
of me ...

Think of all the things  
we've said and seen -  
don't think about the way  
things might have been ...

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying to hard to put you  
from my mind...

Recall those days,  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be  
a day, when I won't think of you ..."

Above Kotori, in the special balcony seat, named "Box 5", was sitting not the phantom but only Kamui, watching Kotori's performance with wide-open eyes. The young man recognized the young lade as his childhood friend, and he was astonished to witness how pretty she'd grown to be.

"Can it be?  
Can it be Kotori?"

He asked himself, joining to her song. He joined the applauding audience, rising on his feet and shouting "Bravo!". He left his seat, his heart beating fast, and while he made his way trough the stairs, rushing to meet hi friend, he kept on singing:

"Long ago,  
it seems so long ago,  
how young and innocent we were…  
She may not remember me,  
But I remember her..."

The unaware of anything beside the music and her voice, Kotori kept on playing with her voice, making the audience helplessly fall in love with her. She reached the last couplet in her song, and with her voice reached it's highest levels.

"Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their season, so do we…  
But please promise me  
That sometimes you will  
Think of me!"

The applauses swept the entire opera house, loud as tender. And while Kotori smiled politely to the public, bowing in appreciation, two men were watching her with admiring eyes. The first one was near the stage, wearing brown suit, such as his eyes, which saw nothing but her. The other one was standing way above all others, eyes dark such as his soul. He let himself enjoy this little triumph of his student. But only for a moment, after which he vanished into the thin air, leaving nothing behind him, but a soft sent of roses.

* * *

**ME**: this is it, the end of chapter one. What did you think of it? Please let me know! All reviews, comments, requests, curses and threats are welcomed ;) 

**DarkFusion** Thanks on the motivation, I really appreciate it. I strongly suggest that you'll see the Phantom's movie, which was released a couple of moths ago, starting Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum, it's a really great movie. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward for your review.


	4. Chapter 2: Angel of Music

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither X or The Phantom Of The Opera (although I really would have wanted to, If that means meaning Gerard Butler face to face ;) ).**_  
_Well, thanks for the reviews, I hope you are going to approve this chapter, even though it has it's several madness points (which reflect the author's personality)… anyway, here it goes… have fun!_

**Chapter 2: Angel of Music**

Kotori closed the door and leaned against it with a lout breath of relief. Her head was still spinning from all the applauses and from her sudden success. If someone would have told her only a few days ago, that she will be standing on the big stage, singing Arashi's part (with the thought of the young and wounded Diva, Kotori's eyes turned sad, and she decided to visit the Diva as soon as she'll have time), in front of hundreds of men- and that they'll cheer her, she would have surly thought that the man is crazy.

But despite all, there she was, singing and being loved for that.

After returning her heart paces to their normal speed, the young woman moved forward into her room, reaching a desk. Then she stopped again, looking at an object that she didn't recall seeing there earlier. It was a beautiful red rose, with black ribbon attached to it by a small silver pin. She kept on staring at this precious gift, for this flower meant more to her, than any other bucket she'd received up until now. This was a gift from her teacher- from her angel.

Without any further thought, Kotori placed back the rose on her desk, taking a white candle instead, leaving quickly but quietly her room. She headed a small room at the farther side of the opera house, a room that was abandoned for many years. This room was practically Kotori's sanctuary- she'd come there every time things were too difficult, or when the memories of her father were to hard too bare.

One day, a couple of years after madam Karen had brought her to this place, when Kotori was praying above a single light of a white candle, she'd suddenly heard voice. At first she was scared, but then she realized that the voice won't harm her- on the contrary, he was kind and lonely, just like her. Not much time passed until Kotori learned to trust the voice, talk to him friendly and even share with him all her thoughts, desires and dreams.

It was a few moths after, when he had first heard her sing. It was an untrained singing, with awful sounds here and there, but she had the talent. So the voice began teaching her how to tune her voice, how to reach the highest levels without breaking the windows. Kotori was eager to learn, truly believing that this voice belonged to the angel of music that her father promised would visit her, after he's dead.

Kotori reached that small room after a few minutes. She came in and approached to the emphasized altar she had in there, placing her candle and lighting it carefully. She then sat on the floor before the altar, closed her eyes and prayed.

After a few long minuets she suddenly heard a known voice:

"Bravo…bravo…bravissimo…"

This was the voice of her angel. Kotori lifter her head up, smiling shyly to her unseen fried. But then she'd heard a second voice, coming from the hallway behind the door.

"Kotori…Kotori…" this was the soft voice of Yuzuriha, who must have been looking for her.

"Kotori…" she had one again heard her angel's voice, but this time it seemed more distant, as if it was leaving but promising to come and visit her later.

The a bit disappointed Kotori turned her head at the direction of the door, and watched as it has being opened from the other side, and as Yuzuriha came in.

"Where in the world  
have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect!"

Yuzuriha sang a few lines in her ever-young voice, making Kotori's smile return to her face. She liked Yuzuriha, so she gestured her to come and sit next to her.

"I only wish  
I knew your secret!  
Who is your great tutor?"

The daughter of the ballet mistress kept on singing softly, and Kotori realized that there would be no wrong in telling her best friend about the angel. So she continued her friend's melody, answering to Yuzuriha's question also in a song.

"Father once spoke of an angel,  
I used to dream he'd appear…  
Now as I sing, I can sense him,  
And I know he's here.

Here in this room,  
he calls me softly,  
somewhere inside hiding…  
Somehow I know  
he's always with me,  
he - the unseen genius"

Her voice turned back to its speaking rate, and she told the story to Yuzuriha. "Yuzu, after your mother brought me here to live, when I come here alone to light a candle for my father, a voice from above- and in my dreams- he's always there. You know, when my father was dying, he said that I'd be protected be an angel of music"

Yuzuriha thought deeply about what her friend said. She was that type of person who believed in ghosts, phantoms and fallen angels, but this story just didn't seemed right to her, so she sang:

"Kotori, you must have been dreaming,  
Stories like this can't come true.  
Kotori, you're talking in riddles  
And it's not like you"

But Kotori insisted, her voice returning to sing:

"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!"

"Who is this angel? This…" Yuzuriha asked herself, and joined to Kotori's singing.

"Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel"

The two young women stopped singing, and exited the little room.

"He's with me even now…" quietly said Kotori.

"Your hands are cold…" mentioned Yuzuriha in worry.

"All around me…" kept on Kotori.

"Your face, my friend, it's white…" now Yuzuriha was really worried.

"He frightens me…" confessed Kotori.

"Don't be frightened…" Yuzuriha calmed her down.

They made their way back toward Kotori's room; most of their walk is silent. Suddenly they heard a voice calling them from behind. When they turned around they saw Kusanagi and Nataku, his apprentice.

"Good evening, you two" aid Yuzuriha, her eyes glitter a bit at Kusanagi's sight.

"Why hello there, Yuzuriha, Kotori" Kusanagi smiled back at her.

"If you excuse me, I feel a bit tired" said Kotori shyly and left them, entering her room.

"I'll check the stage again, now that the show is over" said Nataku, understanding that his teacher will prefer to be left alone with the young ballet dance.

"You do that, Nataku," agreed Kusanagi, making a really hard effort to look serious "and don't forget to check to roof entrance again".

"Got it, boss" said Nataku and left them.

"You look a bit tired…" mentioned Yuzuriha, coming closer to him with a soft little smile, "are you ok?"

"Yes, I am, don't worry about me, mademoiselle," he replied, "This was a very tough production tonight. That's all"

"Well, maybe you would like to go and drink something, just to calibrate its success".

Kusanagi looked at the ballet dancer's expression, making sure she is serious. When he was sure, he smiled warmly to her. "This sounds like a great idea. Shall we, mademoiselle?" he asked, offering her his right arm.

Yuzuriha leaned on his arm, and they both walked gracefully out of the opera house.

* * *

At the meantime, madam Karen was in Kotori's room, helping the young woman to prepare for bed. They talked about this and that, until all talking issues were over, and a small silence spread in the room. 

"You know, he is very pleased with you, my child", Karen mentioned after a few silent moments.

Kotori knew of whom Karen was talking about. Her teacher. She also knew that he was pleased with her- the beautiful red rose laid on her desk was a proof. But still she wasn't sure of how she felt about the whole situation, so she just kept her silence, doesn't really have what to say.

"Don't worry, Kotori," said Karen "it'll be all right. Good night, my dear".

Kotori watched the ballet mistress exiting her room. She sat then with her hairbrush, in front of the large mirror in her room, at started to brush her curly light-brown hair, trying to clean her mind from any thoughts.

* * *

"Ahh, viscount!" called Yuto as he saw Kamui heading toward the cast's dormitories. 

"What did you think of our new star?" asked Aoki. It seemed that he and Yuto were unrepeatable.

"I found her most amazing, dear Aoki" answered Kamui honestly.

"Would you like us to introduce her to you?" asked Yuto.

"Thank you, monsieur, but this is one visit I wish to make unaccompanied", declared Kamui, taking the bucket of flowers- that was meant for miss Kotori- from Aoki's hands and heading rapidly toward Kotori's room.

"It would appear they've met before", mentioned Aoki.

"Yes", agreed Yuto.

When Kamui finally reached Kotori's room, he knocked the door, but for some reason he didn't find it important to wait for the woman's answer. He simple opened the door, bursting in the room, finding Kotori sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair.

"Kotori!" he called her name loudly, a big stupid smile covering his face.

"Kamui…" Kotori was quite frightened by the fact that somebody ran into her room. She was astonished to find out that the man was no other than Kamui himself.

"Oh, you sang like an angel tonight" he said as he approached her, putting down his bucket on her desk, on some little red rose. He bowed in front of her on one knee, and hugged her friendly.

"You know, Kamui, father once said that when he's in heaven, he will send me the angel of music. My father is dead, Kamui, and I have been visited by the angel of music" Kotori told him.

"Oh, no doubt of it!" declared the viscount, rising up on his feet "and now- we go to super!"

"No, Kamui, the angel of music is very strict…" tried Kotori to protest.

"Well I shan't keep you up late" he replied in a small all-knowing smile, laughing to himself as if it was a great joke.

His laughter made Kotori smile and laugh as well. But then she remembered that she was meant to persuade him- not the other way around. "Kamui, no!" she said.

"You must change," Kamui continued, as if he didn't hear her at all "I'll order my carriage. Two minuets, dear Kotori" he said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Kamui, wait!" Kotori called, but it was to late.

In the empty corridor leading to Kotori's room, stood a tall female fragment. She waited for the viscount to leave, and then she took out a long metal key, pushed it quietly inside Kotori's door lock, and turned it around, locking the young and unaware woman inside her room. The woman leaned on her black walking stick, and left the corridor.

Inside the room, Kotori felt very unpleasant. She did not know what to do, so she stood up and was about to walk to the door, to call Kamui and tell him to stop his nonsense, when all candles in her room suddenly turned off. At this point, the young woman cursed in her mind, for she understood what this could mean.

"Insolent boy,  
This slave of fashion,  
Basking in your glory.

Ignorant fool,  
This brave young suitor,  
Sharing in my triumph"

Kotori recognized the voice as her angel of music. His voice was strong and confident, and she felt happiness when she heard him. She wished that she could see his face- if only for once.

"Angel I hear you,  
Speak- I listen  
Stay by my side- guide me.

Angel my soul was weak,  
Forgive me,  
Enter at last master"

There was a small pause, as if the angel was hesitating. Kotori was flashed by a wave of fear- she was afraid that she said something wrong. She was about to apologize, when she had heard the angel's voice again, singing to her.

"Flattering child you shall know me,  
See why in shadow I hide.  
Look at your face in the mirror-  
I am there inside"

Kotori turned around quickly, facing the big mirror in her room, and as she kept on singing, she saw clearer and clearer the image of her angel.

"Angel of music,  
Guide and guardian,  
Grant to me your glory.

Angel of music,  
Hide no longer,  
Come to me strange angel"

Before her, inside the mirror, there was standing a tall man, dressed in black suit and black robe. He had a black hair and a pure white mask covered the right side of his face. When she'd seen him, hearing his voice, she knew who her angel was- the phantom of the opera.

"I am your angel of music  
Come to me angel of music..." the phantom spoke to her, his voice enchanting. 

A sudden knock of the door sounded behind them. "Who's that voice? Who's in there? Kotori!" Kamui's voice was weak and fading in Kotori's head. All she cared about was right in front of her.

"I am your angel of music  
Come to me angel of music…" the phantom spoke again, lifting his right hand, offering it to Kotori.

Kotori looked at his hand, then looked into his dark eyes, and again at his hand. She knew that she already decided what she is going to do.

**

* * *

**

**Me:** that's all for this time. What did you think? I know that Kamui is out of character, so I'll try to make up for that. Well, I did find a role for Nataku, as promised, so all that's left now is to find a role for Kakyo. Any suggestions?  
Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm going to expend the plot, and it will include stories about all other characters.

**Reviewer 2005:** I'm glad that you liked it, and I hope you liked the update. 

**X rocks:** Well, I do plan some things that weren't at the original story, but we'll wait for them to happen, won't we? ;) I hope you liked the meeting of Kamui and Kotori- let me know what you think, please.

**neferseba:** another X and PotO fan! Yay! I'm so happy that you liked it! I'll try not to disappoint you.

**Sakurazuka-chan:** after so many e-mails, I hope you aren't disappointed with the update. Please let me know what did you think of it.


	5. Chapter 3: In Sleep He Sang To Me…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither X or The Phantom Of The Opera. But I own this combination of them :)**_

**Chapter 3: In Sleep He Sang To Me**

Kotori felt a small shiver as she took the phantom's offered hand, taking slow and careful steps toward him. She expected his gloved hand to be cold, but she found it warm and soft. He held her hand gently, as if she was a fragile vase, which will be broken if handed to forcefully.

The young ballet dancer followed the phantom, her angel, trough the mirror- that was actually a door to narrow stairs. They walked slowly, while the phantom guides her, holding her hand and stabilizing her. After a moment, a melody came to Kotori's mind, and she began singing it.

"In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name…

And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
inside my mind!"

Their way continued lower and lower, passing trough the theatre catacombs. They were old and nasty passageways, filled with rats and spiders. Kotori remained herself that she hated n feared both, but for some reason she didn't feel fear. She noticed that the phantom looked at her, and was amazed when he'd continued her song. 

"Sing once again with me,  
our strange duet.  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet.

And though you turn from me  
To glance behind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
inside your mind!"

The long and confusing maze of the catacombs had reached its end, and the two of them were standing on a tide of a small lake. The phantom led Kotori to a small boat, gesturing her to climb in. she did so, as he stood above her and rowed forward.

"Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear…" she was singing.

"It's me they hear!" the phantom answered, and combined his voice to hers, in a perfect harmony.

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside my/your mind…"

"In all your fantasy you always knew,  
That man and mystery..." he started a new chorus.

"Were both in you…" Kotori answered, as their voiced combined once again.

"And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is here/there…"

"Inside my mind!" Kotori finished.

She played with her voice, reaching higher and higher levels, while the lake ended and they found themselves in a big cave, decorated with statues, chandeliers and one huge and beautiful organ.

The boat stopped near the ground and the phantom helped Kotori to stand, while she was exploring the lair with wide-open eyes, clearly shocked by what she saw.

"Welcome, Kotori, to my kingdom of music" he said in his deep voice.

"This is amazing! It's like a dream" the young woman said in a friendly smile.

The phantom remained silent while his student walked around. He smiled himself a small curly smile, satisfied by what he sees.

* * *

Way above that lair, over the surface, it was raining. They rain filled the night silence, adding to it lightning and thunder affects. It washed the streets, suppressing the human smell that possessed Paris, adding to it a new and fresh scent. 

Sorata, who personally had nothing against rain, was standing near a small window in a small hospital, not far from Arashi's bed. The young Diva was brought there earlier, after being hit by that loose heavy curtain. The doctors gave her something that was meant to help her pain, but instead she simply lost her c, so that the young tenor singer couldn't really know how she was doing. And since he had nothing really important to do, he staid with her, waiting patiently for her to wake up, sensing quietly different songs to himself, not knowing that she could hear him in her sleep.

Eventually, after a few long hours, he noticed that her eyes stared to twitch, as if she tried to open her yes. He came near her and sat on a chair next to the bed. For some undefined reason, it was really important to him that the first thing she will see, when she opens her eyes, will be his face.

Eventually her long black eyelashes flipped a few times, and she opened her eyes, focusing them on Sorata.

"Hey, sis, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Hungry" was the only she said.

'_No wonder…'_ Sorata thought and went looking for some food. When he returned he found her sitting in her bed, trying to look proud and strong. That was what he always liked about her- she was strong willed and she was cold outside, yet inside of her was burning fire. She was smart and quick thinking. She was beautiful and talented. She was…

Sorata stopped that line of thoughts, realizing that he was staring awkwardly at her. "Here, I brought you something to eat…" he said.

Arashi looked at him in a thoughtful look, then looked at the food. When she seemed to reach the conclusion that the tenor singer had no intention of poisoning her, she ate what he had brought her, discovering that she was even hungrier than she thought she was.

"Thank you" she said politely when she finished.

"Don't mention it, sis" he smiled widely towards her.

"What did that stupid doctor gave me?" she asked him in an annoyed voice "I only had wounded my leg. Now I feel as if I was hit by a carriage".

"He said that you should be alright in just a couple of days" Sorata tried to cheer her.

"I truly hope so. For that doctor's sake…" she replied in sarcasm. And then she remembered something that bothered her. "Say, Sorata, what did you mean back then, when you said that you promised to save me?"

"Oh, that was nothing special…" he said, trying to avoid the question.

"Sorata…" Arashi began getting angry, and her voice was a pure warning.

"Well, I decided on you…"

"Decided what?" Arashi was about to get out of her bed and shake the tenor singer until he tells her what in the world has been going on.

"Are you still here?" a loud feminine voice pierced the room, as one of the nurses came in, looking madly at Sorata.

"Well she just woke up, madam…"

"Monsieur, she needs to rest. I ask you to leave at once" the nurse's voice made it clear that there wasn't any place for arguments.

"I'll visit you tomorrow" he promised Arashi, and with a small polite bow, he left.

Arashi's curses were most creative, at this point.

* * *

Kotori stood near the phantom's big organ, tempting to put her fingers on the keys and start playing. The phantom noticed her temptation, and remembered a song he composed long ago, with the organ. He thought that this is a very appropriative moment to sing it, and so he did, singing in a soft voice, capturing Kotori's attention. 

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses…"

His young student turned toward him, listening to the sweet song.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor.  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.

Turn your face away form the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light-  
And listen to the music of the night…"

And then, suddenly, his voice turned louder, as if it wanted to pierce trough the layers of ground above the lair, burst into the world above and to be heard at the whole world.

"Close your eyes  
And surrender to your darkest dreams,  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before…  
Close your eyes let your sprit start to soar!

And you'll live as you've never lived before…

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you,  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you.

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind-  
In this Darkness that you know you cannot fight,  
The Darkness of the Music of the Night!"

Kotori felt drowned to the phantom. She came close to him, amazed by the pure power in his voice, lifting her hand, wanting to touch his face, but he took her hand instead, and led her to another part of his lair. She sat on a chair while he was singing to he.

"Let your mind  
Start to journey through a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before,  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!

Only then can you belong to me…

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication.  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in-  
To the power of the music that I write-  
The Power of the Music of the Night!"

As his voice reached its highest level, tears were in Kotori's eyes. She was so touched by the song and by the man who sang it, that she simply couldn't hold her tears. She understood, finally, the dark fate of the phantom- he was doomed to live alone, without friends or family, without love or beauty, with only hatred to everyone and everything. But he was talented and intelligent- he was practically a genius, but all he really needed was a friend by his side; somebody to support him and share his loneliness. Kotori was crying for his fate, wishing there was some way in which she could help him.

She kept on crying even when the phantom kneeled in front of her, gently wiping her tears with his fingers.

"You alone can make my song take flight…" he sang silently, trying to make her stop crying, and smile instead.

"Help me make the music of the night…" the phantom finished his song simply, receiving an honest smile from his student, who hugged his friendly and kept on crying on his shoulder.

* * *

Yuzuriha sat near the window in her small room, too thrilled to sleep. She watched the empty streets and the raining sky, smiling pleasantly to herself, remembering the wonderful events of last evening, when she was out with Kusanagi. 

After a few hours of sitting there, she eventually stood up, understanding that this night she won't sleep. And if so, she wanted to share her little triumph with her best friend- Kotori.

The young ballet dancer putted her heavy gray clack on her, and went outside her room, heading towards her friend's chamber.

"Kotori, are you awake?" she asked quietly, after knocking on the door, but no answer came from inside.

A sudden understanding came to her mind, that it was about 3 am, and that her friend is probably sleeping deeply after her concert. Yuzuriha would have left the stop and returned to her room, but she was to excited, and she knew that her friend will forgive her for waking her up. So she knocked again, much louder this time.

And still no answer came from within.

Yuzuriha jerked her eyebrows, placing her ear near the door, expecting to hear Kotori's breaths or any other sound that will explain her the meaning of the silence. But she heard nothing.

Her hand touched the door handle, and she was amazed to find out that the door was locked. A brief pick into the keyhole discovered her that the key from Kotori's side was missing, thus the door was locked from outside. So either Kotori wasn't in the room, or she was locked inside, in god-knows what condition.

A sound of steps made Yuzuriha turn around, in a half frightened face. She saw Satsuki walking to her room down the corridor, wearing a black and green dress. The problem was, that in order to get to her room, Satsuki had to walk near Yuzuriha, and since there was no place for Yuzuriha to hide, she had no choice but to keep standing there, until Satsuki noticed.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" the two ballet-favorites asked each other at the same time.

"It's non of your business" answered Satsuki rapidly.

'_From the way she was looking, she surly must have been out with someone,'_ decided Yuzuriha _'on a date, perhaps? Why, Satsuki, you little…'_ she didn't finish this thought, out of modesty.

"This is Kotori's room, isn't it? Isn't she asleep at this time of night?" Satsuki asked.

"Well…" Yuzuriha wasn't sure if to tell Satsuki about her worries, but then she thought that Satsuki would insist on finding out anyway. So she decided to surrender. "I can't hear anything from inside the room, and the door is locked from outside"

It seemed to have picked Satsuki's interest. "I'm sure you have another key for your best friend's room" she said, reading Yuzuriha's thoughts.

"How did you know?"

"Please… don't insult my intelligence," Satsuki said in sarcasm "now open that door. She could be in trouble"

Yuzuriha took out a metal key and stubbed it inside the keyhole, turning the key, until she heard a metal click. She pushed the handle and opened the door. Inside everything looked normal, except the small fact that mademoiselle Kotori was nowhere to be found.

"It seems that she went out without telling me…" mentioned Yuzuriha, and was about to close the door.

"Wait, what's that?" Satsuki asked and pointed at a thin line of light coming from a gap between one of the walls and the big mirror.

The two young women reentered the room and approached the mirror, examining the strange light. It appeared to come from a corridor behind the mirror, which was lit by candles. The corridor ended in stairs, which ended somewhere beneath them.

"Do you think she went there?" asked Yuzuriha.

"Beast says 'yes' " Satsuki answered.

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind… let's go"

They walked pass the mirror, slowly and carefully, heading towards the stairs.

"And just where do you two think you're going, young ladies?" they heard a female voice behind them.

"Mother!" Yuzuriha called when recognized the woman as madam Karen.

"I believe that this is not the time for you to be wandering around!" the baler mistress's voice was harsh. "Leave"

"But what is down there? And where is Kotori?" Satsuki insisted.

"She is at the hands of the phantom of the opera, and if you go down these stairs, or tell anyone about them, you will die, and not even I will be able to protect you." Karen answered, "Now, I need you to swear to me you won't do any of these!"

"Fine, mother" agreed Yuzuriha.

"I don't know…" Satsuki said.

"Swear to me!" Karen's eyes were filled with fire flames when she looked at Satsuki.

The young woman tried to resist, but it was for vain. "Fine, I swear" she said eventually.

"Not even to Yuto!" warned her Karen, making Yuzuriha look strangely at her friend. _'So this is the one with whom she was on a date tonight'_ Yuzuriha thought.

"Fine, fine!"

"In that case, I with you two goodnight. Or at least what's left of it. I expect you to be in your chambers in the next five minuets, or you will deeply regret it at tomorrow's rehearsals" Karen's voice was softer, but still strict.

The ballet mistress watched her two favorites leaving, while thinking of the third. _'Dear god,'_ she prayed, her hand closing around the crest medallion on her neck, _'Please guard them. Please don't let me be wrong!'_

* * *

**ME:** and this is the end of chapter 3! Thanks for reading it, and I'm looking forward to your reviews!  
Anyway, I really like writing this one, because I wrote with Sorata and Satsuki- they are really fan to write with.  
Forgive me if Arashi was a bit strange. I strongly admire her character, but she is very difficult to write with, especially coz' I'm trying to combine her with Carlotta, who has a totally different character.  
:( This was a Kamuiless chapter, but don't be sad. There'll plenty of him in the next chapter, and I promise to work on him, and turn him back to Kamui instead of Raul.  
What did you think of the phantom? How's Fuma doing? I'm trying to make him as cool as he in the series, but also with a bit of phantom's sadness… let me know what you think of it.  
Shame on you! Just kidding :) But none of you suggested a role for Kakyo… you don't like him this much? Poor Kakyo... :( :( :(  
I have an unrelated question- does any of you, by chance, knows any sites where I can find anime music sheets? 

So this is it! See you next time :)

* * *

**DarkFusion**: I am so glad that you didn't abandon me:) Thank you for your kind words and for the +fav! I'm happy that you find your beloved pairings in my story- as you noticed; pairings is the main theme in this story. So I hope you're having time reading this chapter… and don't worry about Kotori/Fuma, I'm not a huge fan of this one- they are friends. Kotori is reserved foe Kamui! 

**neferseba**: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought of it :)

**Chenya:** My beloved Chen-Chen! Thank you, sweetie! I'm so happy you liked it… it's all for you! Enjoy it, because it's from the bottom of my little heart (yeah, I was managed to find one inside of me! I know- I was shocked to…). I've started Arashi/Sorata's story here, and hopefully it will continue, coz' you know how much I love them :)…Try to think of Fuma and Kotori as of friend…. I've decided that I'll throw up if I'll have them fall for each other. So let me know what you thought of this chapter.

**X rocks**: You came back and waited for an update! This is very nice of you. Thank you. I understand what you say about Kamui, he can sometimes be a pain in the ;) but he's a good guy, eventually. I've also started a bit of Satsuki/Yuto's story in this chapter, and I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 4: Stranger Than You Dreamt It

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither X or The Phantom Of The Opera. But I own this combination of them :)**_

**Chapter 4: Stranger Than You Dreamt It**

Kamui was pissed off. He was only a few days in Paris- less than a week! - and he was already pissed off. Nothing was going as he expected it to. First, there was this unfortunate accident with Arashi, and with her being hospitalized. But he could have taken it easy, for there was the adorable understudy, his beloved Kotori. All things seemed to have gone well, but after the first performance, Kotori disappeared, without leaving any trace.

And now he found himself the patron of an actors-less opera house, with no way to put up plays, while the press keeps on mocking on his behalf.

'_And like that wasn't enough!'_ he thought to himself angrily, making his way towards Subaru's estate.

Like fate shows us many times- when troubles fall on us, they tend to do it in amounts. Kamui's case, alas, was no different that any other's man, and the small letter in his rights pocked proved it to him once again.

The estate of Graf Subaru was quite big, but considering the fact that he was living with his sister, Hokuto, their father, grandfather, aunt and two cats- it was rather understandable.

The viscount left his white horse at the stable and proceeded to the entrance hall, where a servant took his coat and announced his arrival to his masters.

"Good morning to you!" greeted him Subaru, looking as good as usual.

"Well, it is morning. About how good it is, I'm not really sure" replied Kamui.

"Opera problems?"

"Yes and no. Look at this!" Kamui took out the little letter- that looked more like a note- and showed it to Subaru.

"Hmm…" was all that the Graf said as his eyes quickly followed the written words.

"Good morning, brother. You too, Kamui" they heard a pleasant female voice behind them. As they turned around, they saw Subaru's sister, Hokuto, dressed in a beautiful brown dress.

Subaru smiled widely toward his sister. "Are you heading out?" he asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes… I'm meeting Kakyo at the center. We agreed to spent the day together"

Subaru examined his sister. "How serious is your relationship?"

"Not that serious for you to worry about," she answered nobly, and as her smile grew larger, she add- "Yet"- and left the room.

Kamui lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Just s guy she's dating…" Subaru answered, "Anyways, the ender of this note can't be serious. This must be some sort of a joke"

"I truly hope so, but it doesn't look like one. This looks more like a threat to me. As for me, I want to find the one who sent this, and to set a score with him, once and for all" Kamui's hand closed on his sword, until it became pale from the lack of blood.

"Relax, my friend," tried Subaru to chill his friend's temper "We will go to the opera house at once, and solve this mystery once and for all. Who knows- maybe it's your managers who sent this to you"

"Maybe…" repeated Kamui, hardly believing to it.

* * *

This seemed like a morning full of visits and encounters. On the other side of Paris, there was a white big house. It wasn't as big as the Graf's estate, but it was big enough for a young and progressing Diva, who lived alone, with a bunch of servants. 

Arashi was proud of her house. It was big enough to contain all she ever needed, yet it wasn't to flashy. Her favorite room in it was actually an almost empty hall, filled with mirrors that covered every single piece of wall in it. It was her sword practicing room.

Although it was very strange for a woman to use a weapon, she insisted to study and practice it since she was a little girl, and her mother made her a little wooden sword. It was a strange hobby, but her amazing voice and her success on the stage made men "forget" about that hobby.

At this time of morning, lady Arashi was standing in her bedroom, her hands leaning on a wooden chair, as a maid tied extremely tightly her corset. Needless to mention- Arashi heated corsets.

"I wonder who invented these stupid things…" she mumbled under her nose "Must have been a man!"

She was so busy with cursing the history of the corset, that she didn't hear the steps outside her room. A small knock on the door announced that the Diva had a visitor. Alas, the only time that was given to Arashi to answer that she's no dressed, consisted only of a couple of seconds. The knocking man didn't wait for her reply, and opened the door, entering the room, finding Arashi dressed in a small skirt and a half-tied corset, her mouth opened in surprise.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Sorata cursed, blushing to the roots of his brown hair. "I was told that you are in your room…." He tried to explain, watching Arashi's expression turn into pure rage. He closed the door, and took a few steps back, trying to understand what just happened.

"That pervert!" declared Arashi, and signed to the maid to finish dressing her quickly.

Once she was fully dressed, she opened the door, facing the tenor singer with furious look. "How dare you…!" she even didn't have words to describe what she thought. She cursed a few more times, just for the impression, and then looked at him with one of her piercing looks.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked.

"What?" he replied in a friendly smile "Can't I come and visit my wounded friend anymore?"

"I didn't asked you to come" mentioned Arashi.

"But I wanted to" replied Sorata simply.

A small silence spread between the two singers, as they tried to find a different subject to talk about.

Fortunately for them, an old servant behind them was the one to break the silence. He cleaned his throat politely, and after being noticed his approached his mistress with a small white letter. "You have a letter, mademoiselle" he said.

"Thank you, Walter" Arashi thanked the man, taking carefully the small letter- which looked more like a note to her- and reading it quickly.

The line of swears started again.

"What is it?" asked Sorata in a worried tone.

"You read it!"

Sorata joined her curses as he finished reading the letter. "Who could send you something like this?"

"I bet it is the doing of that new patron. We all heard the story about him and that Kotori…" she answered, her black eyes narrowing down in suspicion.

"Well, maybe it's a joke"

"No, I disagree. This can only mean one thing"

"Huh?"

"War!" the soprano Diva replied and reentered her room. She returned after a few moment, carrying a thin, long, black and cylinder-like object. Sorata, who knew her quite well, recognized the object as the cover of her sword.

"Let's go" said Arashi, heading down the stairs.

"To where?"

"To the opera house!"

"You… you don't seriously think to use that, do you?"

"Why not? Right now I really want to hurt something. Or someone"

Sorata stopped her as they were near the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know, you are very beautiful when you're angry" he mentioned in a small smile.

Arashi sounded a small growl, bursting outside, to the full Paris streets.

* * *

Kotori woke up in a big wooden bed with maroon sheets. It took her a few seconds to understand where she was, and once she did, her eyed widened. She knew she spent a few days down in the phantom's lair, and that the more she learned about him, the more frightened she got. 

She got out of the bed, standing up slowly, thinking about the man. Yes, she was positive now that he was a man, a human being, and nothing more.

She left the small room in which she was, and headed toward the main hall of the lair. There Kotori found her angel of music playing the organ, his back turned to her.

As she listened to the slow melody, a few lines of s sing came to her mind, so she sang them simply, trying to combine her voice with the organ's sounds.

"I remember there was mist-  
Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake…  
There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat  
and in the boat, there was a man…"

The phantom heard her song, so he turned around and his eyes met hers. His lips shaped in a small smile, as his long fingers kept on floating over the keys, adjusting the melody to Kotori's voice. He returned his face to the organ, as Kotori went down the stairs towards him.

"You know," she mentioned in a soft voice "for all the time that I've been here, for all the time that we know each other, you never told me your name"

As a reply, the phantom just kept on playing, ignoring her question. Kotori understood that this matter demands a gentle touch of pressure, so she kept on singing, trying to sweeten her voice as much as she could:

"Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is that face in the mask?"

The phantom stopped playing for a brief moment. "My name is Fuma" his said simply, and returned to his work.

"Fuma…" returned Kotori after his name, a bit enchanted by it. She remembered that she red somewhere that 'Fuma' means 'immortality'. Well, she found this name quite suitable for this man.

Some strange feeling flashed the young ballet dancer. As she came closer and closer to him, all she wanted to do was to look at the true Fuma. She desperately wanted- no, she desperately needed- to take his shining white mask off, to see the man behind it. Eventually, Kotori was so driven by her feelings, that she simply leaned toward the phantom, who was still sitting with his back to her, and gently- but quickly- grasped the mask and took it off.

Fuma's reaction was sudden and indescribable. He raised himself rapidly from the chair- his right hand covers his right side of face- surprising Kotori and making her loose her balance and fall on the cold floor.

"Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon! This is what you wanted to see?" he yelled at her, standing above her and looking absolutely frightening.

"Curse you! You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper!  
Now you cannot ever be free!" he kept on screaming, turning away from her and throwing objects all around the lair, in pure rage. He stopped after a few moments, and looked at her.

"Damn you! Curse you!" his voice now was heartbreaking, and the scared Kotori understood what she had done- what pain she must have caused him. Tears filed her eyes, and she wanted to apologize, but no sound came from her mouth. All she could do was to remain on the floor and listen to his voice, that was full of hatred and poison, and yet it was the most inspiring voice she had ever heard.

"Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look?  
Or bear to think of me?  
This loathsome gargoyle,  
Who burns in hell, but secretly-  
Yearns for heaven!  
Secretly, secretly…  
Kotori…

Fear can turn to love,  
You'll learn to see,  
To find the man behind the monster,  
This repulsive carcass,  
Who seems a beast, but secretly-  
Dreams of beauty…  
Secretly, secretly…  
Oh, Kotori…"

The shamed Kotori lifted her self from the floor and approached Fuma, lifting her hand- with his white mask in it- in a shameful and compassionate gesture.

The phantom took his mask back, putting it back on his face. He then took a deep breath and allowed himself to look back into Kotori's eyes.

"Come we must return," he said in his deep dark voice, "those two fools who run my theater will be missing you"

* * *

**ME:** The end of chapter 4. I was planning to make it longer by adding another part, but I thought that it'd be better to put it in the next chapter. Anyway, as usual I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. 

I think it was more a "lay-back" chapter, in which I tried to prepare the scene for the next chapter (that I promise to make funny and full with characters), so please don't hate me for this one.

And I want to say a special thank you for DarkFusion, who helped me to find a role for Kakyo. Now all 14 characters have their roles :)

So please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

* * *

**Chenya**: I'm glad I made you fall in love with Sorata again. He's defiantly worth it! I hope you liked the angry Fuma! And thanks for the compliments- I love you very very very much! Thank you! 

**neferseba**: Yes, the songs are simply beautiful! I was actually thinking if to put them together or apart, so it's good to hear that my choice was the right one. You know something, after reading your review, I also got the urge to hear the songs again (and again, and again….).

**Unicorn'sWhisper**: Whoooho! Another POTO and X fan! And another reader too! Thank you for the lovely review, it means the world to me :) Actually, I first wanted to write a crossover of POTO with Witch Hunter Robin (I don't know if you're familiar with the series, but never mind) but I couldn't decide who will be Raul, so I started thinking about different series (with a strong obsession for Hellsing). And then it hit me- X! So I thought about for a few days, and started writing…Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm eager to see your reviews.

**DarkFusion**: Thanks again for the help with Kakyo's role. You said that you want him to be with Hokuto, so I thought- why no to make her a boyfriend? So I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought about this update.

**X rocks!**: Thank you! You're so sweet :D And you're correct- I do try not to rush with Arashi's development… I hope that I didn't ruin her in this chapter. Well, I think she responded quite calmly to her note, don't you think? She has quite a temper, so I'd say she handled the situation… how to say? Peacefully… I promise to write about Satsuki and Yuto at the next chapter!

**Sakurazuka-chan**: I glad you're not disappointed, and you'll have to forgive me if you detect English mistakes, because it isn't my language, and I'm really not used to write stories in English. How's your hade? Better, I hope! As I told you in my e-mails, I wanted to not make them siblings, but I can't. it sickens me, so instead they'll be more like… friends. Look, Kotori is Fuma's only friend, so of course he'll be possessive and he'll try to make Kamui leave her. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	7. Chapter 5: Notes or Total Insanity

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither X or The Phantom Of The Opera. But I own this combination of them :)**_

_Almost this entire chapter is a song. I suggest reading it with rhythm, so it'll be funnier :) For those of you who know the story, I've changed many times the people who supposed to sing the lines at this chapter. Have time!_

**Chapter 5: Notes (or Total Insanity)**

At that time, the opera house itself was in quite a mess. The absence of the ill Diva, and of Kotori- the understudy- was a reason for a major confusion. Combining this with the small fact that this was the night when the cast was supposed to play the new production of "Il Muto", and that they weren't even halfway ready, you could defiantly see the results; the closing of the Opera Populaire.

If we mentioned earlier that the new patron, Kamui, was pissed off, then the perfect way to describe the feelings of Yuto- one of the new two managers- would be complete panic. He arrived to the opera house in that morning, holding the morning newspaper, waving it in front of everyone he saw.

"What the hall mess is about, dear Yuto?" he heard a feminine voice behind him, and was relived to find Satsuki, the beautiful ballet dancer, smiling her special smile.

"Ah, good morning, my lady" he said in his ever-young voice, kissing slightly to her offered hand in a polite gesture.

"Let me guess," she said, looking at the newspaper "bad reviews?"

"Unfortunately, yes." he said "Is there a lead on Kotori's disappearance?"

"No" she said, cursing inside of her- for about the one million time- for letting herself make that stupid promise to Karen, about not telling Yuto what she knew about Kotori. She found the whole situation quite frustrating.

"To bad…" he said honestly "I don't know what we are going to do tonight, about this play. I mean- the seats were sold…"

Satsuki took the newspaper from his hand and started reading it. After a minute she had to rip her hands from the article, for Yuto started humming a well-known melody, adjusting it to the current situation. The ballet dancer found this rapid and rhythmic song most amusing and enjoyed it a lot.

" "Mystery after gala night,"  
It says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!"  
"Mystified all the papers say,  
We are mystified - we suspect foul play!" "

"Bad news on soprano scene -  
first Arashi, now Kotori!" continued Satsuki.

"Still, at least the seats get sold…" Yuto mentioned.

"Gossip's worth its weight in gold..." insured him Satsuki.

"What a way to run a business!  
Spare me these unending trials!  
Half your cast disappears,  
but the crowd still cheers!" sang Yuto.

"Opera!  
To hell with Gluck and Handel -  
Have a scandal and you'll shortly have a hit!" they sang together, smiling to each other in a full understanding.

Suddenly they had heard a familiar voice joining they're little song. As they turned around, they recognized the second new manager, Aoki, approaching them with something white in his hands.

"Damnable,  
Will they all walk out?  
This is Damnable!" he was practically screaming.

"Aoki, please don't shout!" sang Yuto.

"It's publicity! And the take is vast!  
Free publicity!" he sang with Satsuki.

"But we have no cast!" declared Aoki, this time in a much quiet voice.

"Aoki, have you seen the queue?" sang Satsuki.

"Oh, it seems you've got one too…" mentioned Yuto, pointing at Aoki's little white object. It was a small letter- like a note. They've opened it, and Aoki read it loudly, in the tune of the melody.

"Dear Aoki,  
What a charming gala.  
Kotori was in the word sublime!  
We were hardly bereft when Arashi left!

On that note-  
The diva's a disaster,  
Must you cast her when she secedes?"

Yuto took out a same white note from his pocket, and read it as Aoki did.

"Dear Yuto,  
Just a brief remainder:  
My salary has not been paid.  
Send it care of the ghost by return of post,

P.T.O  
No one likes a debtor,  
So it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

The three of them looked at each other in suspicious looks, walking to the main entrance of the opera building.

"Who would have the gall to send this?" they sand together.

"Someone with a puerile brain!" declared Aoki.

"These are both signed O.G" mentioned Satsuki.

"Who the hell is he?" demanded Yuto to know.

"Opera Ghost!" they realized together.

"It is nothing short of shocking…" sang Yuto.

"He is mocking our position…" sang Aoki.

"In addition he wants money…" mentioned Satsuki.

"He's a funny sort of specter,  
To expect a large retainer!  
Nothing plainer -  
he is clearly quite insane!" all three of them sang together, reaching the entrance hall.

Suddenly, they had heard two male voices, and as they looked to the direction of the voices, they saw the new patron, Kamui, bursting into the opera house, followed by Subaru.

"Where is she?" Kamui's loud voice continued the song.

"You mean Arashi?" asked Aoki melodically.

"He means miss Kotori…" explained Subaru, also singing.

"Where is she?" sang Kamui once again.

"Well- how should we know?" sang Yuto.

"I want an answer!  
I take it that you've sent me this note?" Kamui asked.

"What's all this nonsense?" sang Satsuki.

"Of course not!" declared Yuto.

"Don't look at us!" sang Aoki.

"She's not with you then?" asked Subaru melodically.

"Of course not!" sang Yuto once again.

"We're in the dark…" explained Aoki.

"Monsieur, don't argue!  
Isn't this the letter you wrote?" Kamui interrupted him, waving the white note he received earlier.

"And what is it that we've meant to have wrote?" asked Yuto, in an annoyed voice. As he realize he made a mistake he sounded a small growl and corrected himself "Oh, written!"

Satsuki took the letter from Kamui's hands and read it, stopping the song, retrieving her voice to its normal rate.

" "Do not fear for miss Kotori. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again." " She read in her mechanical voice.

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" asked Kamui the two managers.

Their thoughts were disturbed by a loud soprano voice, coming for the entrance, its tone reflects a certain rage. As all five of them turned jerked their heads, they saw the young Diva, Arashi, approaching furiously, followed by the tenor singer, Sorata.

"Where is he?" she demanded to know, singing loudly, her voice piercing the ears for her listeners.

"Oh, welcome back!" sang Aoki.

"Your precious Patron-" explained Sorata.

"Where is he?" the Diva waved her sword at Kamui's face, and for a minute there, Sorata was sure she is going to cut the viscount's head off.

"What is it now?" asked Kamui melodically, annoyed by her threat.

"I have your letter -  
a letter which I rather resent!" declared Arashi.

"And did you sent it?" sang Yuto.

"Of course not!" sang Kamui.

"As if he would!" sang Subaru sarcastically.

"You didn't sent it?" sang both Arashi and Sorata.

"Of course not!" declared Kamui again.

"What's going on?" demanded Aoki to know.

"You dare to tell me,  
That this is not the letter you've sent?" Asked Arashi, pressing her sword to his neck.

"And what is it that I meant to have sent?" Kamui asked, trying to avoid the blade.

Sorata took out Arashi's white note from his pocket, and read it loudly, ceasing singing.

""Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Miss Kotori will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place." " He read simply.

Yuto and Aoki looked at each other with suspicion. They continued the little song in suspicious tone, looking at all present men and women.

"Far too many notes for my taste -  
And most of them about Kotori!  
All we've heard since we came  
Is that orphan's name…"

"Miss Kotori has returned" declared a new but familiar feminine voice behind all seven of them.

They were relived to discover that the voice belonged to madam Karen, followed by her daughter, Yuzuriha.

"Where precisely is she now?" asked Aoki.

"I thought it was the best she was alone" replied Karen.

"She needed rest" added Yuzuriha.

"May I see her?" asked Kamui, using the moment to escape raging Arashi.

"No, monsieur, she will se no one" Karen said.

Arashi and Sorata switched looks. "Will she sing? Will she sing?" they asked melodically.

"Here, I have a note…" said Yuzuriha.

"Let me see it!" yelled all other seven people, except her mother.

"Please!" added Subaru, and took the note from her, reading it loudly to everyone present.

""Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance . . ." " his voice turned lower and lower, so that all other men and women could hear imagine the phantom's voice singing to them, almost enchanting and unnatural, threatening and demanding.

"… Kotori has returned to you,  
And I am anxious her career should progress.  
In the new production of "Il Muto",  
You will therefore cast Arashi as the Pageboy,  
And put Miss Kotori in the role of Countess.  
The role, which Miss Kotori plays, calls for charm and appeal.  
The role of the Pageboy is silent -  
Which makes my casting, in a word… ideal"

The voice returned to speaking rate, and they all felt as if they woke up from a dream.

" "I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G." "

"Kotori!" Arashi said her rival's name in hatred, piercing the white note with her sword.

"Whatever next…?" Asked Satsuki, leaving the room without being noticed.

"It's all a ploy to help Kotori!" kept Arashi yelling in anger.

"This is insane…" tried Sorata to calm her down.

"I know who sent this- the viscount, her lover!" Arashi wouldn't agree to her anything. She tried to hit Kamui with her sword, but he stopped the blade before it hit him.

"Indeed?" he asked with sarcasm "Can you believe that?"

"My lady…" tried Yuto to say something, but she stopped him with a line of curses.

"This is a joke! This changes nothing!" Aoki came to his friend's side, bumping in a second line on the Diva's swears.

"Mademoiselle! You are the star, and you always will be" Subaru tried to aid them. He took one step back, though, when her sword swung near his face.

"Arashi!" called Sorata "The one who sent this is mad!" he insured her. For some reason, she didn't curse or try to hit him.

"He's right! We don't take orders!" declared Yuto.

"Kotori will be playing the Pageboy-the silent role…" said Aoki.

"Arashi will be playing the Countess!" he declared together with Yuto.

"It's useless trying to appease me!  
You're only saying this to please me!" Arashi's soprano voice reached it highest levels, and was about to torn the chandeliers from their places.

"Who scorn his word,  
Beware to those…  
The angel sees,  
The angel knows…" sang Karen quietly to herself, gaining a jerked look from her daughter.

"Why did Kotori didn't told you of the phantom?" asked Subaru the viscount, gaining a silence for an answer.

"You have reviled me!  
You have rebuked me!  
You have replaced me!" yelled Arashi.

"My lady, pardon us…" begged Yuto and Aoki, more for her to quit yelling and waving her sword, that for her really to forgive them.

"I must see her!" said Kamui eventually to Subaru, Karen and Yuzuriha.

"I will go with you" said the young ballet dancer.

"This hour shall see your darkest fears…  
The angel knows,  
The angel hears…" warned him Karen.

"Where did she go?" Kamui asked.

"Arashi, sing for us!  
Don't be a martyr…" Aoki and Yuto kept begging.

"What new surprises lie in store?" Sorata asked himself and approached the Diva.

"You are our star!" said Aoki and Yuto.

"You are my star" Sorata said silently to Arashi, looking into her black eyes with his brown ones.

Arashi stopped and looked at him, not knowing- again- what to say or how to respond. He had caught her once more off guard, and she really wished he stopped doing that, and explained himself.

She could look into his eyes any longer, so she turned around and faced the two managers. _'That's better,'_ she thought _'these two I can handle'_.

"Your public needs you" said Aoki to her, relieved to see her calming down.

"We need you too" mentioned Yuto.

"Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue?" she asked sarcastically.

"My lady, no!  
The world wants you!" they replied, their voices forming a new melody.

"Prima Donna first lady of the stage!  
Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!" they sang together.

"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" sang Aoki.

"Think of how they all adore you!" sang Yuto.

"Prima Donna,  
Enchant us once again!" sang Sorata.

"Think of your muse…" mentioned Aoki.

"And of the queues round the theatre!" also mentioned Yuto.

"Prima Donna,  
Your song shall live again!" sang Sorata.

"Think of your public!" advised Yuto and Aoki.

"You took a snub,  
But there's a public who needs you!" agreed Sorata.

"Those who hear your voice,  
Liken you to an angel!" the managers sang.

"Think of their cry,  
Of undying support!" helped them Sorata.

"We get our opera…" mentioned Aoki to Yuto.

"She gets her limelight!" agreed Yuto.

"Follow where the limelight leads you!" sang Sorata to her.

"Leading ladies are a trial!" the managers decided to themselves.

"You'll sing again,  
and to unending ovation!" insured her the tenor singer.

"Tears . . . oaths . . .  
Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!" sang Aoki and Yuto.

"Think how you'll shine in that final encore!  
Sing, prima Donna, once more!" Sorata's voice reached its highest levels.

"Surely there'll be further scenes -  
Worse than this!  
Who'd believe a Diva happy to relieve a chorus girl,  
Who's gone and slept with the patron?  
Kamui and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet!  
Although he may demur, he must have been with her!" the managers declared.

"You'd never get away with all this in a play,  
but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue;  
it's just the sort of story audiences adore,  
in fact a perfect opera!" they continued.

"Prima Donna, the world is at your feet!  
A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!" sang the three men.

"The stress that falls upon a famous prima Donna!  
Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes!  
Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note,  
In search of perfect opera!" sang Arashi with her beautiful voice.

"Light up the stage with that age old rapport!  
Sing, prima Donna, once more!" the four of them sang loudly.

Way above them, at the balcony, was standing the phantom, hearing every word. He was not simply angry- he was outraged. "So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" he declared in a voice full of poison.

* * *

**ME:** Wow! That was fun writing!

Sorry for the length, but I think that this is the chapter I enjoyed writing the most. The next chapter should be calmer, yet with much more action and less songs. Fuma is turning evil! ;)

* * *

**Chenya**: Not, honey, you weren't too rude. That's what the reviews are for- to review ;) You really should stop seeing Gerry and Emmy when you read this, because I change many little things… and I think that Fuma can get so upset- I think her can get even more upset. He's Fuma, after all… And thanks for the compliment! I hope you liked the 'hilarious' chapter.

**Unicorn'sWhisper**: Thank you so much:) Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**DarkFusion**: The old version is good, but the new one is much better! You should wait for it to be released and watch it- I recommend it with closed eyes. About the second matter- I don't think I'll write about Saeki (there's a girl in a movie called Forbidden Warrior with his name!) or Hinoto, basically because I simply have no more room for more characters (and also because I dislike Hinoto). So thanks for the review and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)

**Applehappy**: Whooho! Another POTO and X fan! Another reviewer! Thank you very very much! Hope you liked the update!

**Neferseba**: Fuma is good in anyway ;) He's simply hot! Hope you liked Notes and Prima Donna!

**X rocks!**: I'm glad that you're glad! Hope this chapter didn't disappointed you!

**Sakurazuka-chan**: Thanks for the e-mail! It's ok, I didn't write it anywhere that English isn't my first language, so there wasn't a reason for you to know. Hope your computer is better ;) By the way, I really liked your signature in the e-mail; it is funny… Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	8. Chapter 6: A New Game Will Begin

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither X or The Phantom Of The Opera. But I own this combination of them :)**_

_Everyone who has read Sakurazuka-chan's fanfiction, "The Sakurazukamori of the Opera?", I assure you, I did not copy the idea from her, nor did she copy hers from me. They are completely different fanfics and we have talked about this. Please do not bash either of us for having similar fanfics._

_I'd also like to use the opportunity and to recommend a story called "Heaven", by me dear friend Chenya. It is an original idea about what happens after the end of T-tv, so please R&R it! It's really worth it!_

_And now, here goes chapter 6, the chapter that almost doesn't have songs in it. Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: A New Game Will Begin**

While the two managers and the tenor singer were trying to persuade Arashi to take the leading role of countess, at the new production of "Il Muto", madam Karen, her daughter and the new patron were heading towards the room of the Diva's understudy, mademoiselle Kotori. They were half talking half singing; according to the melody of Prima Donna; the song they heard the three men singing to Arashi, way behind them.

"Kotori spoke of an angel…" mentioned Kamui, as they were going, remembering his talk with Kotori, at the night she disappeared.

"She has heard the voice of the angel of music" conformed Yuzuriha, beginning to question inside herself the true identity of this _'angel'_. "Is this ghost an angel or a madman?" she asked herself in voice, yet the question was truly directed to her mother. The young ballet dancer understood that her mother known the phantom, and that she was keeping this relationship in secret.

"Angel or a madman?" repeated Kamui after her, totally unaware of anything surrounding him.

"Monsieur, listen to me!" said Karen in a sharp voice "You must follow his orders!" her voice turned softer as she slowly sang her following words: "Heaven help you, those who doubt…"

"Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!" declared Kamui, not believing a word from what he had heard.

"This miscasting will invite damnation!" sang a voice beside the three of them, as Satsuki appeared from the near corridor. "You must not cast her!" she said, pointing at the direction of the stage, where Arashi was.

"Bliss or damnation?

Which has claimed her?" sang Yuzuriha at the same time, looking at the direction of Kotori's room.

"Oh, fools! To have flouted his warnings" declared Karen, looking to where Satsuki pointed.

"I must see his demands are rejected!" answered her Kamui is a stubborn voice.

"Kotori must be protected" sang slowly both Karen and Satsuki, looking at each other.

"His game is over!" said Kamui.

"This is a game you cannot hope to win!" said Karen.

"Then today, at box five, a new game will begin!" declared Kamui, his hand closing on his sword.

"Then I fear the outcome" said Yuzuriha quietly.

"Do not." Said Kamui simply "Arashi will play the countess, Kotori will take the role of the pageboy. This is the end of discussion. Now, I must see her"

"No," said Karen "we must prepare for the play. You will have time to visit her, after tonight. Or, at least, I hope that you will" she added in a shivered voice.

The patron looked as if he was about to argue, but after one look at the ballet mistress's eyes, he gave up. "Fine. I will come back tonight, then"

"Good day, monsieur" said the three women, while Karen added "And remember- keep your hand at the level of your eyes"

* * *

After the small interruption at the morning, everything seemed to be much better. The rehearsals preformed at full speed, as the actors did their best to prepare for the night's spectacle. When they finished, it was already past the sunset, and the audience begun to arrive.

Kotori was standing in her room, dressing herself for the silent role of the pageboy. She was clearly unfocused, for she constantly kept forgetting to put something on.

"Ok, stop!" said Yuzuriha to her, standing in her room, trying to help her friend to organize herself. "You're driving me insane!"

"I am truly sorry…" apologized Kotori "But my mind keeps wondering and my stomach is ill. I don't have a good feeling about this, Yuzu. We should stop this madness at once!"

"Relax, my dear… breath…" advised her Yuzuriha, offering her a glass of water.

"I can't relax! I can't believe Kamui and his managers were so stubborn"

"Men," mentioned her friend "go figure"

"What should we do?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do to change the situation," mentioned Yuzuriha sadly "I guess we just going to proceed as planned, and pray that no disaster will happen"

* * *

The audience kept filling the opera house, and the opera itself was about to begin. Mademoiselle Arashi, dressed I a beautiful light pink dress- which only emphasized her thin corset- that made it slightly difficult for her to breathe- was standing behind the heavy curtains- a bit careful, for she didn't want them to full on her once again- waiting for Seishiro, the maestro- to give her the cue to begin.

After a few long minuets, the music started playing, and three actors- Yuzuriha among them- went out to the stage, beginning the play.

Arashi counted the rhythm beats, cleaning her throat, as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, startled, but that was only Sorata behind her.

"Don't forget to count ten seconds after the cue" she said to him in a soft voice, not knowing how exactly to treat him.

She turned around, about to come out to the stage, as she felt a strong hand closing on her arm, turning her back. After a second she found Sorata's lips covering hers with a warm yet gentle kiss.

The surprised Diva pushed herself back from him, staring at him furiously, looking absolutely magnificent. "Don't ever do that again" she said in a quiet voice, which sounded nothing like her.

"Just a good-luck gesture" he said to her in a naughty smile, letting go of her hand, pointing at the stage, to where she had to go.

* * *

Yuto and Aoki took their place at the balcony seats, smiling anxiously to their patron, Kamui, who waved them to begin the opera, sitting at the only chair at Box five. He appeared to be very calm and self-confidant, yet his sword was attached to his belt.

"Isn't that mademoiselle Hokuto and monsieur Kakyo?" Asked Aoki, pointing at the front seats at the hall beneath them.

"Yes, it's them. And Hokuto invited us to her Salon" replied Yuto.

"Really? Well nothing can help our business like this"

They stopped talking as the music begun to play, and after the first actors finished their singing, the lights changed and both Arashi and Kotori appeared on the stage: Arashi the countess, and Kotori the mute pageboy.

Arashi's clear voice pierced the applauding of the public, as she begun singing. After a few moments she was joined by the soft and rich tenor voice of Sorata, who played the role of the viscount, Arashi's husband.

To the favor of the Diva, can be added the fact that she was a great actress. She didn't show even a smallest glimpse of awkwardness, due to the little event, which happened only a few minutes ago. Arashi flawlessly preformed her part.

Suddenly, a sharp and angry voice, coming from nowhere and from everywhere at the same time, stopped the play.

"Did I not instruct, that Box five is to kept empty?" the voice asked loudly, causing a shiver cross every men and women present in the hall.

"He's here…" hissed Yuzuriha, as her worst fear of tonight appeared before her "The phantom of the opera"

"It's him" said Kotori quietly, but because of the silence and the echo, she was well heard all over the theatre.

"You part is silent" said Seishiro, the maestro, clearly annoyed by the disturbance. He wanted to meet this phantom at face, for once, and to explain him very clearly what he thought of him, and of his sudden disturbances.

Arashi, who shared the current desires with the maestro, used the chance and slipped behind the stage, taking the glass of water she had prepared for herself earlier. The Diva knew that clearing her throat once a while is a good way for keeping her voice clear.

'_That's weird…'_ she thought as she drunk the water _'this water has a strange taste. I hope the water pipes didn't blow up again…'_

Alas, there was no time for her to wonder about the water's taste, for she had to return to the stage, and so she did, noticing the furious grin on Seishiro's face, as he ordered the musicians to replay the last notes.

The Diva combined her voice with the melody and with Sorata's voice, creating a sweet song, which made the public relax and forget from the little incident.

Sorata, though, was worried about the appearance of the phantom's voice. As he preformed the opera, his eyes drifted all over the theatre's main hall, searching for potential threat. In a small moment, his eyes met the eyes of the ballet mistress, madam Karen, who was standing behind the heavy curtain, looking as worried just as he, her eyes also searching for the phantom.

The tenor singer was so concentrated at his task, that he did not notice the coming tragedy in front of him. Just when his eyes encountered once again Kamui, sitting in his Box five, Sorata felt an iron grip on his right arm. To his awful amazement, the owner of the grip was Arashi, whose eyes seemed unfocused, her skin pale and her lips shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a half panicked voice.

"The water…" she whispered and lost her balance, falling unconscious into his arms.

Now the public was not only scared, but also pretty angry. Not only some stupid ghosts startled them, now the leading lady was collapsing.

Aoki and Yuto ran rapidly to the stage, trying to save what was left from their career.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain at your seats!" called Yuto loudly, trying to calm the public.

"We will continue the play at ten minutes, when the leading role will be played by mademoiselle Kotori!" promised Aoki, grabbing Kotori by her hand, showing her to the public.

"At the meantime, we give you the ballet from act three at tonight's play" said Yuto, looking at the maestro.

The mad Seishiro sworn to himself that if his salary hadn't been so high, he would have sliced the entire cast into two, together with these damned managers, and the hell with anything else. Not only that there wasn't any ballet at act three, but also there wasn't any ballet scene at the entire play at all!

Luckily, the maestro was a very experienced man, with a great skill of emphasizing. He looked at the pages before him and instructed the panicking musicians, making them play a slow melody, something simple and easy for the dancers to join to.

To his help came the fearless ballet mistress, who took her place at the front line of the dancers, helping them to come with a dance. She sent a worried look to where Sorata left with Arashi's cold body, hoping that she will be all right.

* * *

Above of all that madness, there were Kusanagi and Nataku, searching stubbornly for the cause of all that madness- the phantom of the opera.

"He has to be here in some place!" announced Kusanagi.

"Are you sure, boss?" asked Nataku.

"Positive" assured him the older man, as they kept on walking carefully, looking for any sign of the _ghost_.

Suddenly Nataku spotted a glimpse of a dark cloak to their right. "I think I found something…" he said to Kusanagi, and before the second man even had the chance to answer, Nataku jumped forward and ran quickly, pursuing the shadow he saw, disappearing from his employer's eyes.

"No, wait!" called Kusanagi, but it was to late- the young man didn't hear him.

Without any other choice, Kusanagi left the young man to his chasing games, and continued slowly and carefully to examine the attic of the opera house, passing above the stage, where the desperate ballet dancers tried to come up with something that looked like a dance.

He spotted Yuzuriha among the dancers, following carefully her mother's steps. She was smiling, as she always did when she was dancing, and that little smile made Kusanagi's heart softer for a moment, while he was forgetting all the craziness surrounding them. Perhaps that was what he so liked about her- she had this way of making things look simple and meaningless, which made him think that anything is possible. For him she symbolized hope- the most important thing to man.

"Looking for me?" he suddenly heard a deep male voice behind him.

"So you are the phantom. We meet at last" said Kusanagi sarcastically as he examined the man in front of him, noticing the large sword in his had.

Against an opponent like that, Kusanagi knew, you must use the element of surprise, otherwise you loose your advantage. Therefore, the head of the opera house's security leaned on his heel and leaped forward, using the speed to hit the phantom in his face, interfering his balance, and almost knocking him to the floor.

But the phantom was a fast-adjusting type of person. He ignored the spreading pain in the area of his nose and chin, dived to his right, kicking Kusanagi's leg and striking his neck with his sword's heavy handle.

With quick movements, Fuma cut the nearest rope to him and tossed it around Kusanagi's neck. He then lifted the man- while avoiding his fists- pushed toward the edge of the passage, and threw him down to the stage, practically hanging him alive, for the rope stopped his fall.

The sight was full of horror. About two dozens of dancers filled the stage, dancing according to Seishiro's music, while above them suddenly appeared the hanged body of Kusanagi, kicking the air, struggling to breathe.

This time the public didn't wait for Aoki or Yuto's apologies. The fled the opera house in terror, screaming in panic and trying not to bury each other

Fuma, who enjoyed the yells and screams for few short moments, turned back and was about to leave, as he noticed a thin figure of a blond man watching him.

"Who is there?" he asked sharply.

The figure came near him, and he recognized the young man as Nataku, Kusanagi's assistant. The phantom laid his hand on his sword, prepared to use it once again.

But Nataku made no signs of attacking. He was simply staring at Fuma's face.

"Father?" he asked in a quite yet hopeful voice.

"No, you are mistaken. I am no ones father" replied Fuma in an annoyed voice.

"Are you sure? You look so much like him…" mentioned Nataku, still gazing at Fuma.

The phantom experienced a sudden and surprising new feeling- pity. For some reason, that young man deserved his pity.

"Well, I guess that it can't be helped. Good day, monsieur" said Nataku, turning to leave.

"Wait," said Fuma, confused "you saw what I just did?"

"Yes"

"And it doesn't bother you? You don't want to fight me?"

"Nope." Replied Nataku honestly "It doesn't bother me. And frankly, I think that if you hadn't poisoned that Diva, I would've done it. She really gets on my nerves. All of them!"

"Oh, really? That is interesting…" said Fuma to himself, realizing that the boy is a potential ally.

"Are you sure you're not my father?" asked Nataku again.

"I will look into the subject…" promised him the phantom, and disappeared into the darkness, pleasant. What he did not know was that this feeling of satisfaction was about to last for only a few more moments.

* * *

**ME**: Few…. Finally! The end of chapter 6, the almost songless chapter. As always, hope you liked it- all reviews are welcomed! In the next chapter, expect to a major Kamui/Kotori scene, with information about Arashi and Kusanagi's status. Yes, I know, I'm an evil and abusive writer… please don't hate me :)

Please don't forget about my remarks at the beginning of the page. Thank you!

* * *

**Unicorn'sWhisper**: Updated as soon as I could. I've experienced a slight "no motivation" symptom… hope it'll pass soon. Let me know what you thought of the chapter.

**Chenya**:D and that's all I have to say to you! Hope you liked this one… it didn't come out funny like you wanted, but hey- I never claimed to be a comedy write… oh, and by the way, the Arashi/Sorata part was your fault! ;)

**DarkFusion**: Yep Satsuki and Yuto singing was one of my first ideas for "Hilarious", but I think it turned out to be not bad, aye? Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Neferseba**: Ok, ok- All songs are great:D Please let me know if the songless chapter was good.

**X rocks!**: Please don't scream like that again…. Oh, I'm just kidding! Thanks! I'm happy you liked it! And stop telling everyone what scene is next! LOL, kidding again… Review is anyway you like!


	9. Chapter 7: All I ask of you

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither X or The Phantom Of The Opera. But I own this combination of them :)  
**__I'd like to use the opportunity and to tell you about a great anime RPG site I've been visiting lately. It's called Stella Quest L, and here's the address, in case you're interested: http/east.sakura.ne.jp/ukats/cgi-bin/sql/sql.cgi_

**Chapter 7: All I ask of you**

Among all the panic and madness, Kamui was able to find Kotori, who looked paler than ever. She gave him a frightened gaze, grabbed his hand and almost violently pulled him away from the stage, climbing on the stairs that led to the roof.

She thought they would be safe there. She didn't realize how wrong she was.

"Why have you brought me here?" sang Kamui, trying in vain to stop Kotori.

"We can't go back there…" sang Kotori in reply.

"We must return!" insisted Kamui.

"He'll kill you…  
His eyes will find us there!"

"Kotori, don't say that…"

"Thos eyes that burn!"

"Don't even think it…"

"If he has to kill a thousand man…"

"Forget this waking nightmare…"

"The phantom of the opera will kill!"

"This phantom isn't real…"

"He will kill again!" sang Kotori in a distressed voice.

"Believe me,  
There is no phantom of the opera!" insured her Kamui.

"My god who is this man…"sang Kotori.

"My god who is this man…" sang Kamui, repeating her.

"Who hunts to kill?"

"This mask of death?"

"I can't escape from him,  
I never will!"

"Whose is this voice, you hear  
With every breath?"

"And in this labyrinth," they sang together,

"Where night is blind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here,  
Inside my/your mind"

"There is no phantom of the opera…" finished Kamui as they reached the rooftop.

He opened the heavy door and they found themselves on the top of the opera house. The view from there was amazing- one could see the entire city of Paris, like it was laid in his hand. The night sky was full of bright stars, surrounding the huge round silver moon, which was surround by a strange red light, as if it mourned that night's cruel fate.

Kotori tried to wrap her black cloak, trying to hide from autumn's cold wind. She turned forced herself to turn around and to face Kamui. Her voice turned softer and sadder, as she sang him her version about the phantom.

"Kamui, I've been there,  
To his world of unending night,  
To his world where the day light  
dissolves into darkness…  
Darkness…

Kamui, I've seen him,  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So distorted and deformed,  
It was hardly a face in that darkness…  
Darkness…"

But then her voice became sweet, as she recalled that the man she was talking about was her angel of music- the one who inspired her the most. She switched the melody, and was now using the phantom's music of the night.

"Put his voice and my spirit  
With a strange sweet sound…  
In that night there was music in my mind…  
Then from music,  
My soul begun to sing…"

She looked into Kamui's brown eyes as her voice turned higher and higher.

"And I had, as I never had before" she sang quietly.

"What you had, was a dream and nothing more" sang Kamui softly to her.

"Yet in his eyes,  
All the sadness of the world…  
Those fading eyes,  
That both threaten and adore…" sang Kotori, turning her back to Kamui, remembering Fuma's face and eyes.

Kamui was deeply touched by Kotori's confused feelings toward that man, who was the so-called phantom. But he didn't want to see her in such pain, therefore he came near her, and hugged her gently, while she was still with her back to him.

"Kotori… Kotori…" he sang softly, trying to calm her down.

"Kotori…" she heard suddenly her angel's voice, just like that time at the little room, when Yuzuriha looked for her. This time, just like then, the voice seemed distant, as if it was promising to come and visit her later.

In fact, Kotori didn't imagine that voice. It was real, just like her or Kamui's voice. On the far edge of the rooftop, was standing a huge gargoyle-formed statue, watching constantly upon the city streets. Behind that statue was standing no one else than Fuma, the phantom of the opera, who listened very carefully to every word said by his student or the viscount.

The unaware-of-nothing couple stood only a few meters next to him, yet none of them sensed the presence of the phantom. They were completely focused on each other.

Kamui, though, felt Kotori's distress, and even though he had no clue what she heard, he wanted to comfort her. He wanted to tell her how he really felt. But above all- he only wanted to protect her.

"No more talk of darkness-  
Forget these wide-eyed fears…  
I'm here- nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you…" he sang to her softly, turning her, making her look him in the eyes, where she could see all that words were unable to express.

"Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears…  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you…" he continued with a small yet honest smile.

Kotori only then realized that she had wished her entire life to hear these words from him. Her cheeks turned red, but she dared not take her eyes from his, so she expressed he felling in Kamui's song, singing with her rich voice.

"Say you love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime…  
Say you need me with you, now and always-  
Promise me that all you say is true…  
That's all I ask of you!"

There was no limit for Kamui's joy as he saw that Kotori shared his felling. He so wanted to be with her…

"Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light…  
You're safe, no one will find you-  
Your fears are far behind you"

"All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night…  
And you, always beside me-  
To hold me and to hide me" Kotori sang.

"Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime…  
Let me lead you from your solitude…  
Say you'll need me with you here, beside you-  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Kotori, that's all I ask of you" sang Kamui.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime-  
Say the word and I will follow you…"started Kotori

"Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning…" they sang together.

"Say you love me…" sang Kotori shyly.

"You know I do…" replied Kamui melodically and flicked her hair gently with his hand.

"Love me,  
That's all I ask of you…" they sang together, as their faces came closer, and their lips combined in a passionate and sweet kiss.

Then, suddenly, drunk with the intoxicating emotions that swept his body, Kamui lifted Kotori in his arms, and swung her widely, her black cloak twirling around them.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too!" the two of them sang together, and Kamui put Kotori back on the rooftop.

"Love me-  
That's all I ask of you…" they finished quietly their song in each others arms.

"I must go…" sang suddenly Kotori, remembering the earlier events on that night.

"They'll wonder where I am…  
Come with me, Kamui" she added melodically, offering his her hand.

"Kotori, I love you!" sang Kamui, taking her hand and kissing her softly.

"Order your fine horses-  
Be with them at the door!" sang Kotori happily.

"And soon you'll be beside me…" added Kamui.

"You'll guard me and you'll guide me…" smiled Kotori to him.

Only at the moment that Fuma saw the couple leaving, he allowed himself to breathe. He knew that if he'll do it earlier, he'd surely burst out of his hiding and kill the two of them on the spot. _'Oh well, maybe I would have just thrown them of the roof, and been done with it…'_ he thought to himself coldly, enjoying a few fine moments of exploring the various ways to kill Kamui and Kotori.

But then the amusement was gone, and all that was left was sorrow and anger. He was betrayed and mocked, and there was no suitable punishment for these crimes. He came out of hiding and walked slowly to the center of the rooftop- the exact same place where Kotori and Kamui were singing.

"I gave you my music,  
Made your song take wing…" he sang in a heartbreaking sorrow.

"And now,  
How you've repaid me-  
Denied me and betrayed me…  
He was born to love you,  
When he heard you sing…  
Oh, Kotori…"

Fuma lifted his head, looking strait into the star-full night sky; the same sky he hated for all his life, for it denied him everything precious and good he wanted. The sky and the gods above it were cruel to the phantom, as they weren't to any other person on earth.

His sight was full of revolt and opposition both toward his fate and to Kotori's choice. He wanted her to share his life- his loneliness, but that viscount stole her away from him. This was a problem, and there was only way he knew how to handle problems.

He ran quickly to the edge, as if he was about to jump, but he stopped there, cursing the entire world.

"You will curse the day you did not do,  
All that the phantom asked of you!" he yelled in madness, and his voice sounded like the reckoning thunders themselves.

* * *

At the other side of the town, in a big hospital, was quite a mess. The two injured opera house workers- Kusanagi and Arashi- were brought there as soon as it was possible to clear the way among the panicking public. They were put in two different rooms, not to far from each other, and were treated by many doctors and nurses. 

Yuzuriha and Sorata were sitting side by side in the hallway of the two rooms, silent and worried. They were the only two from the whole cast who seemed determined to stay at the hospital- at least until they will be sure that both Kusanagi and Arashi's condition is stable.

Eventually, a doctor approached them, with a serious look on his face. His looked tired and frustrated, and when he saw the two actors waiting, his expression turned even darker.

"Are you the friends of monsieur Kusanagi and mademoiselle Arashi?" he asked in a heavy French accent.

The tenor singer and the ballet dancer nodded their heads, standing up to hear the news.

"I have both good news and bad ones. Which would you like to hear first?"

"The good ones," replied Yuzuriha "anything good will be a great gift, right now"

"Very well, then." Said the doctor "The good new concern monsieur Kusanagi. He appears to be a very lucky person, for his neck didn't break under the pull of the rope it was tied to. We were managed to cure his other wounds, and it seems like there isn't anything serious. His condition is stable, and we presume that he will be back on his feet in a few days"

Yuzuriha's face was full of relive. She practically shined.

Sorata's expression, on the contrary, was full a tortured one, for her new the source of the bad news. "What about Arashi, then?" he asked with a heavy heart.

"Alas, mademoiselle Arashi's condition isn't that good. We can't seem to find a match of the venom she was poisoned with, therefore, we can't produce an antidote"

Sorata felt as if somebody hit him in his ribs with an iron club, and took all the air out of his lungs. His head was dizzy and he couldn't find the strength to stand.

"Isn't there _anything_ you can do?" asked Yuzuriha in hope.

"Unfortunately, mademoiselle, there isn't." replied the doctor "We need a sample of the poison"

"Then maybe this will help" said a familiar voice behind them. The turned quickly and saw madam Karen standing there, dressed in her dark dress, holding her walking stick in one hand, and a small white bottle in the other.

"Here," she said and given the bottle to the doctor "go, save her life. Her day hasn't come yet" she added, using the now empty hand to touch the cross medallion on her neck.

At that moment, Sorata wanted to kiss her. He looked like a resurrected man- the color returned to his face, and his brown eyes gained back their naughty shine.

"Thank god!" he called in his tenor voice.

"Don't thank him, monsieur." Said Karen quietly "He had nothing to do with it" she added in a dark voice, while her hand was still playing with the cross.

* * *

**MOI: **The end of chapter 7! As always- hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! 

Preview of chapter 8: Three months will pass from this chapter's events, and it will take place at the grand ball masquerade of the opera house. That means that it'll be filled with characters and events :) Stay tuned!

* * *

**DarkFusion**: Hope you liked the Kamui/Kotori part, and I'm happy that you liked the previous chapter, because like I said- I wasn't really satisfied by it. Seishiro made me laugh at the previous chapter, and for that I would give him his cigarette back at the next time!  
I'm a lot into fighting games, but I don't play at PS2 or PS… only at PC. This game sounds interesting- is there a PC version? 

**Unicorn'sWhisper**: I'm glad that you're glad. As for your question- read again the first part of this chapter and tell me if you can replace Kamui with Fuma without throwing up… Just kidding, I chose Fuma because his dark and cool and everything, just like the phantom should be :)

**Sakurazuka-chan**: That "father" part was stuck in my mind for to long, so I just had to take it out. Nataku is really funny to write about- you should try him sometime.

**Chenya**: I refuse to torture or kill characters in the way you do ;) Therefore the second part of this chapter! I know that if it would have been you who wrote this, both Arashi and Kusanagi would have been dead, Yuzuriha would have fallen for Sorata, he would have fallen for Kamui, which would have hanged Kotori and Karen, while Fuma was taking you on a date! This is why I write this! LOL! Love you, girl!

**Neferseba**: Yeah, I also really liked the sentence- that's why I made it the chapter title ;) Hope you liked this one as well. It had 3 songs!

**X rocks!**: Kusanagi's alive, so you can stop worry! Thanks for the review, and as usual- hope you liked this chapter!


	10. Chapter 8: Masquerade

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither X or The Phantom Of The Opera. But I own this combination of them :)**_

**Chapter 8: Masquerade**

The evening sky looked as if a child with a very developed imagination colored them. It was lightened by fireworks in all colors and shapes, bursting from here and there, from different locations at Paris. But no building shined brighter that the Opera Populaire building, calibrating the coming of the New Year.

A carriage stopped near the entrance of the building, and the managers- Yuto and Aoki- climbed easily from within it.

"Madam Karen!" greeted Aoki his date for that night, who waited for him at the entrance, dressed in a beautiful black dress with golden edges. She held a matching mask in her hand, and her walking stick in the other.

"Mademoiselle Satsuki!" greeted Yuto his date, who waited for him next to madam Karen. Satsuki wore an olive-colored dress, with a long cut on her left leg, which revealed a dark high-heeled sandal.

"Dear Aoki, what a splendid party" mentioned Karen melodically, using the melody of "Notes" for the sentence.

"The prologue to a bright new year!" replied Aoki, continuing her song.

"Quite a night, I'm impressed" sang Yuto.

"Well, one does one's best" sang Satsuki, combining her arm with Yuto's offered cone.

"Here's to us!" sang the four of them as they entered the building and took a glass of Champaign.

"A toast to all the city!" sang Aoki.

"What a pity that out phantom can't be here!" mentioned Yuto with a sarcastic smile.

To their eyes was revealed the sight of the main hall, full with nobleman mixed with the opera house's staff, dancing, and singing and in one word- celebrating.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you" sang Yuzuriha and Kusanagi, who were dancing at the right corner of the hall.

"Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you!" answered them Arashi and Sorata, dancing at the opposite side of the room. 

"Flash of mauve,  
Splash of puce" sang Subaru.

"Fool and king,  
Ghoul and goose" sang Hokuto.

"Green and black,  
Queen and priest" sang Kakyo.

"Trace of rouge,  
Face of beast" sang Seishiro.

"Faces!" declared al the present in one combined voice.

"Take your turn,  
Take a ride" sang Yuto.

"On the merry-go-round" sang Satsuki.

"In an inhuman race" added Karen and Aoki.

"Eye of gold,  
Thigh of blue" sang Sorata.

"True is false,  
Who is who?" sang Yuzuriha.

"Curl of lip,  
Swirl of gown" sang Arashi.

"Ace of hearts,  
Face of clown" sang Kusanagi.

"Faces!" sang everyone again.

"Drink it in,  
Drink it up" sang Karen.

"Till you've drowned…" sang Aoki.

"In the light, in the sound" sang Yuto and Satsuki.

"But who can name the face?" sang everyone.

"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you" sang Subaru and Seishiro.

"Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you" added Hokuto and Kakyo.

"Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you" declared Karen and Aoki.

"Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you" sang Satsuki and Yuto.

The gala proceeded, and the crowd mingled among its self.

"What a night!" eventually declared madam Karen.

"What a crown!" agreed Aoki.

"Makes you glad…" sang Satsuki softly.

"Makes you proud…" agreed Yuzuriha, who joined them, together with Kusanagi, Sorata and Arashi.

"All the crème de la crème…" mentioned Yuto.

"Watching us, watching them" sang Arashi.

"All our fears are in the past" added Kusanagi with a relief.

"Three months!" they practically yelled it with joy.

"Of relief!" sang Sorata.

"Of delight!" agreed Arashi. She was dressed in a big maroon dress, and her arm was combined with Sorata's. Time, apparently, does has it's was of making things work out.

"Of Elysian peace!" added Yuto.

"And we can breathe at last" mentioned Aoki.

"No more notes…" sang Yuzuriha.

"No more ghosts…" sand Satsuki.

"Meshia Hesh" mentioned Karen.

"Here's a toast!" proposed Subaru behind them.

"To a prosperous year!" sang Kakyo.

"To our friends that are here!" added Hokuto.

"May the splendor never fade!" sang Sorata and Arashi with wide smiles.

"What a blessed relief…" declared Aoki and Yuto.

"And what a masquerade!" finished Karen gracefully the sing.

Behind all of the people, behind the entrance doors, was sanding a couple, talking quietly to each other.

"Think of it…" sang Kotori softly into Kamui's ear. She wore a light pink dress with white gloves, holding a white mask in her hand. She was played with a silver ring with a light blue stone, which was threaded on a silver necklace on her neck.

"Our secret engagement," she said with a smile, and placed the ring beneath her dress. "Look- your future bride. Just think of it"

"But why is it secret?" insisted Kamui "What do we have to hide? You promised me!" he added and lifted his hand to take the ring out of it's hiding place.

"No, Kamui, pleas don't!" said Kotori and stopped his hand "They'll see"

"Well, them let them see." Said Kamui with a soft smile "It's an engagement- not a crime…"

His voice's tone turned slowly into a melodically one, a he sang to her- "Kotori, what are you afraid of?"

"Let's not argue…" sang Kotori.

"Let's not argue…" agreed Kamui.

"Please pretend…"

"I can only hope…"

"You will…"

"I will…"

"Understand in time!" the finished together, as Kamui took Kotori's hand and led her into the main hall. They found themselves dancing and forgetting about their little disagreement, even before they knew it.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade  
Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you" sang Sorata and Arashi slowly, playing with their voices.

"Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you" sang Satsuki, Karen and Yuzuriha.

"Masquerade! Burring glances, turning heads  
Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you" sang Aoki, Yuto and Kusanagi.

"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds" joined Kotori and Kamui.

"Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you…" sang everybody together.

But Kamui and Kotori weren't the only couple hiding before entering the main hall. Although he was missing fir the last three months, Fuma wasn't gone. He was busy, writing operas and planning how to destroy Kamui and the hall opera house with him.

Now, after such a long brake, he felt that the opera staff- together with the whole world- had forgotten about him. And if there was something that Fuma couldn't stand, was being forgotten. What? It's not like he didn't deserve the respect of being remembered and frightened of.

"Are you ready?" his cold voice reached Nataku's ears.

The young man stood only a few meters far from the phantom. In his hands he was holding a rope, which was contacted to the many small chandeliers all around the hall's ceiling.

"Ready when you are" replied Nataku simply in his monotone voice.

The phantom returned his dark gaze upon the celebrators, and he spotted a young woman, dressed in a light pink dress, dancing with a tall and dark-haired man. Fuma's eyes narrowed down in pure hatred as he examined the man, and if a look had the power to kill, Kamui would have been already laying lifeless on the floor.

"That's enough partying for one night…" he said angrily "Let us begin, Nataku"

"Sure" agreed Nataku and pulled the rope, catching quickly the released second rope, stopping for the chandeliers from hitting the floor. But the quick shaking of the candles damaged them and many of them were turned off.

This created a half darkened hall, which was lit only by the candles in the candlesticks standing on the tables, and by the few remaining candles in the chandeliers.

Seishiro, the maestro, cursed a couple of times and then signed to the musicians to cease playing. He turned quietly toward the half-scared crowd, taking out a cigar from within his black jacket, and lighting it up with a nearby candle.

"What is going on?" sounded many similar whispers in the crowd.

"No…" hissed Yuzuriha with a sudden understanding "Not him again!"

"This time I am going to kill him!" said Arashi in rage.

"Here's that sexy expression on her face again…" whispered Sorata to Subaru, who stood next to him.

A loud sound of closing footsteps sounded from the stairs that led to the second floor. A tall man appeared at the top of them, dressed in a dark red suit and a black clack, with a white mask on his face, a white package in his hand and a sword on his belt.

"Why so silent, good monsieurs?  
Did you think that I had left you for good?" sang Fuma coldly as he came down the stairs, not being interrupted by even a fly

"Have you missed me, good monsieurs?  
I have written you an opera…  
Here, I bring the finish score-  
Don Juan Triumphant!" he declared and threw the white package in his hand toward Seishiro, who returned him an expressionless look, holding his cigar.

"Fondest greetings to you all,  
A few instructions just before rehearsal starts…" continued Fuma, and came close to where Arashi was standing.

Sorata noticed that the soprano singer in closing her fist and leaning backwards, ready to attack.

"Don't move, sis," he warned her "he'll kill you. You'll get your time for revenge". He didn't know how much this affected her, but she seemed to lighten up a little bit.

"Arashi must be taught to act-  
Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage…" sang Fuma, taking his sword out.

"Our Don Juan must loose some weight-  
It's not healthy in a man of Sorata's age…" continued the phantom, pointing with his sword at Sorata.

"Hey, I'm not fat! And I'm certainly not old!" hissed the tenor singer, feeling insulted.

"And my managers must learn that their place is in an office  
Not the arts!" declared Fuma, looking at Aoki and Yuto.

"As for our star, lovely miss Kotori..." he looked at his student and the rhythm of his song changed.

"No doubt she'll do her best.  
It's true; her voice is good,  
She knows, though,  
Should she wish to excel-  
She has much still to learn!  
If pride will let her return to me, her teacher…  
Her teacher..."

Kotori felt Kamui's hand closing on his sword. She felt desperate- this was the reason because of which she didn't want their engagement to be announced publicly! Her hand touched softly Kamui's arm, signing to him to stop.

Fuma looked for a long time at Kotori's face, as if he wished to remember every detail of it, while none of the present dared to move. The phantom's eyes noticed the little silver ring on her chest, and with a small growl he grabbed the little accessory, forcing Kotori to move forward.

"Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!" he declared coldly, and released the ring.

"Stay away from her!" shouted Kamui. He jumped forward, drawing his sword.

But it wasn't Fuma's plan to fight the viscount at that night. He rushed back to the direction of the stairs, and with a sudden explosion, he opened a secret passage at the floor, jumping right trough it.

Kamui, blinded by anger, followed quickly the phantom, jumping right after him into the passage.

"You are not getting away this time!" declared Arashi and run after the two man.

"Wait, you're unarmed!" warned her Sorata, jumping with her into the passage, hearing it being closed above them.

A loud laughter was all the three of them heard before the darkness closed upon them.

* * *

**ME: **The end of chapter 8! I really liked writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review!

Preview for chapter 9: Not many songs, though I presume it'll be long, with action and romance scenes ;) Oh, and there's gonna be one little thing when Kamui will fight Fuma…. blushing combined with naughty grin

* * *

**Chenya**: I am glad, as always that you're having fun! And don't worry, I remember about the flying donkeys… keep reading!

**Neferseba**: I know! Kamui singing All I ask of you, and Fuma shouting the reprise is more than enough to make you drop dead at the stop… miyaoo!

**DarkFusion**: More Kamui/Kotori at the chapter. But then again- all the story is Kamui/Kotori! Yay! BTW- hadn't had the time to check the game yet, but I'll do it as soon as I can!

**Sakurazuka-chan**: More Nataku for you at this chapter ;) I saw you had him dancing with Hokuto at your story, and it was a bit hard for me to imagine them dancing together, but it is original idea and I like original ideas! I really liked your update! Hope you like this one as well.

**X rocks!**: I'm sorry that I scared you at the previous chapter. Hope this one improved your feelings!


	11. Chapter 9: The Man Behind The Mask

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither X or The Phantom Of The Opera. But I own this combination of them :)**_

**Chapter 9: The Man Behind The Mask**

It took a few long moments for Arashi's eyes to get used to the darkness surrounding her. All she could feel in this time as the tension of the two men by her side, and the extremely fast beating of her heart.

After those few moments, the soprano singer noticed that thin lines of light mere penetrating trough the ceiling of the so-called chamber they were in, which provided a chance to examine their surrounding.

"Watch out!" suddenly called Sorata behind her, and she saw as he pushed Kamui aside, saving him from a sword attack that could have pierced the viscount's chest.

The attacking sword disappeared into the darkness, and it was only then when Arashi noticed that the room they were in was filled with mirrors, just like a mirror-maze.

"We have to get out of here!" she said in a sharp voice "This is a trap!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I kill this bastard!" declared Kamui is an angry voice, waving his sword around like a mad man, attacking every mirror he could reach.

"Stop him," said Arashi to Sorata "he will only hurt himself"

Sorata nodded in understanding, just when a loud laugh filled the ears of all three of them. "You are in my kingdom, now!" the voice laughed, and Kamui's attacked became even more wilder.

"I can't reach him!" hissed Sorata toward Arashi, as they both escaped another sudden attack of the phantom.

Suddenly, a hand came out of the darkness and grabbed Kamui's shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Sorata and Arashi ceased to breathe, fearing the worst, but they relaxed as they saw the owner of the hand stepping out of the shadows- it was madam Karen.

"Come," she said to all three of them, looking quite worried "this is no place for you" and she turned around and walked into the shadows, lighting a candle for them to follow her.

"How did you know how to find us?" asked Kamui, walking behind her.

"Please, monsieur, I know nothing…" started Karen.

"It's a lie, madam", mentioned Sorata, looking frequently behind, as if he was expecting the phantom to attack them for behind.

"I really don't know anything!" declared Karen, looking a bit desperate, her expression being reviled to the three of them, as they climbed hidden stairs and found themselves at one of the dormitory's hallways.

"Please, madam Karen", Arashi asked softly "for all of our sakes"

Karen turned around slowly to them and looked for a few moments at their faces. "Very well", she finally said with a deep sigh.

They kept following her, until they eventually entered her room, closing the door behind them.

"It all started many years ago…" the ballet mistress begun speaking "When I only discovered that I was crying a child. I was very young, and it was dangerous in my kind of occupation back them. So I decided to leave Paris and visit the only men who could protect me and help me. His name was Monou, and he was my music teacher once. He was a violin… and a good man"

"Kotori's father?" asked Kamui "I knew him"

"Yes, indeed, he was Kotori's father." Confirmed Karen "He and his wife took care of me during that time, when I knew that no one else would. But the most interesting was that his wife was also carrying a baby at that time. I was a few months a head of her, but our condition was the same"

"She was carrying Kotori, her only child?" asked Sorata.

"Yes and no", replied Karen "She was indeed expecting for miss Kotori to be born, but she already had a child. They already had a child"

A sharp silence spread trough the room, as the three of them tried to understand the meaning of what they heard.

"Go on", asked her Arashi eventually.

"They had a boy, named Fuma. He was very little but already the fate was cruel to him- you see, when he was only three, a fire spread in the house, and he was caught in the middle of it. He survived and his wounds recovered, except for one large scar on his right side of face. You must understand how terrible this is for a child- this scar frightened anyone who saw him, and made him eventually stay closed inside himself"

"That's an awful fate for a child" agreed Sorata.

"But what?" asked Arashi, sensing there is more to the story.

"But for some un-understandable reason, he seamed to react different with me. I can't seam to figure this part out, but he somehow connected to me. Not like a parent-child bond, but as a human being t another. Eventually, after I gave birth to Yuzuriha, the Monous convinced me to return to Paris. We decided that it'd be better for Fuma to come with me, instead of remaining there. And so he did. We returned to Paris and I started working at this opera house, but the surrounding men and women couldn't treat Fuma like a normal person. They made him angry and depressed, and so I decided, for both his sake and the others, to place him at the catacombs below the building"

"The catacombs?" asked Kamui in disbelieve.

"Yes, my lord. I soon discovered that this was a wise decision. You see, he is a genius- an architect, a musician, a composer…. You name it! He has a remarkable speed of grasping ideas and developing them. So he built himself a so-called kingdom beneath this building. This is his playground… his way of amusing himself"

"The it would seem that this geniality you speak of has turned into madness" mentioned Sorata.

"Wait", said Arashi suddenly, her expression making her look as someone who knows that there's something wrong, but can't say exactly what.

"That is it?" asked Kamui.

"Then you mean that he has been here during all these years? He never left?"

"Well…" begun Karen, not knowing is it'll be right to answer the question. But she gave up eventually. "He has been all these years, except for a few months of absence"

"When was that?" asked Arashi.

"I think it was eight or nine years after we came here. He told me that there is something he must do, and at the next day he disappeared, returning after months of complete absence, with this white mask and a… a…"

"A what?"

"A sword. It looked a bit strange, like it was alive…"

"Was there something else?" asked Kamui.

"No, monsieur. It's just that I recall accepting a letter for Monou at the time of Fuma's absence. He wrote that his wife died for a failed surgery, or something like that"

"And you didn't connect it to Fuma's absence?"

"There is not a slightest chance that he did it!" declared Karen in an angry tone "This is just a coincidence!"

Another silence spared at the room, which was interrupted by Sorata's voice.

"Does miss Kotori knows that she has a brother?" he asked.

"No. Neither her parents or I told her"

"Why not?"

"If they didn't tell her, I don't think it's my place to do so"

"Then we should do so. It's unfair fro her not to know" mentioned Arashi.

"Very well" surrendered Karen.

Kamui, Sorata and Arashi stood up and walked to the door, thanking the ballet mistress and saying good night (or at least, what's left of the night) wishes. They left her alone in the room, her bright brown eyes staring at the flame of the candle in front of her.

The flame flickered slightly, as if trying to cheer the woman, but she just breathed heavily and stared back with a sad look at the flame. The flame realized that the woman's pain is to strong, and so it flickered once more and them disappeared.

* * *

The unaware of anything, Kotori sat on her bed in her room, looking boringly outside her window on the falling snow. At first she worried about Kamui and the others, who jumped at the secret passage, following the phantom, but after madam Karen assured her that she will find them and that they will be all right, Kotori stopped worrying. Before she left, the ballet mistress ordered her to go to her room and stay there, and so Kotori found herself sitting alone in the dark and cold room, with only her imagination to comfort her.

After a few hours of pointless wondering around the room, the young woman felt that if she won't leave the place at once, she would probably suffocate to death. And there was only one place that came to her mind, which had the ability to calm her down.

With quick moves, Kotori grabbed her black warm cloak, opened the door and fled from her room, rushing down the stairs to the stables. She detected the carriage boy at the far corner, and approached him.

"Hello, mademoiselle", greeted her the young man "having a hard night?"

Kotori nodded in reply. She didn't remember it was so cold at this time of hour.

"Would you like me to take you to some place?" The man asked politely.

"Yes, please" she answered and gave him a few coins.

"There's really no need in that, mademoiselle" the man said with a kind smile "you look like you need to clean your head. It'll take me a few minutes to prepare the horses. I'll be outside"

"Thank you" hissed Kotori in response, hoping she won't freeze. She though of the place she is about to visit, and realized that she wanted to take something with her.

Again, with quick movements- that was now meant to warm her up- she returned to her room and picked a bucket of flowers from her desk. The young woman also took another warm shirt, and after decided that she was ready, she went back downstairs.

At the meantime the carriage boy prepared the carriage. He didn't noticed the man sneaking behind him, thus he was quite surprised to feel a heavy hit on his head, which knocked him out. The silent attacker took the man's cloak and wore it above his black suit, using the hood to hide his white mask.

The still unaware of nothing Kotori exited the building and approached the carriage, climbing quickly inside.

"To my father's grave, please" she said to the carriage boy, knowing that the man took her there a few times before, therefore he knows the way.

The man posing as the carriage boy ordered the horses to move, and he made his way to the cemetery. In fact, although Kotori didn't know, but he did know where her father's grave was. Once he followed her to there, thus he had pretty much a good idea of its location.

The way wasn't long, because at that hour of the night- that was close to the dawn- no sane man was wondering around the streets of Paris. Kotori watched the deserted streets, her heartbeats increase their rate as a result from being closer to the grave of the one man Kotori needed more that anyone.

Surprisingly even to herself, a melody was stack in her mind, ringing like a sweet pray. Kotori couldn't hold it inside, so she leaned back, and sang softly to herself a few lines of it.

"In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came…  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name…"

The man driving the carriage fought himself not to revile his true identity, but when he heard her sing the song, he almost gave up. Only an unbreakable will was what stopped him from doing that.

They finally reached the cemetery, which was located at the far side of the city, surrounded by tall trees and an iron fence. Kotori climbed down from the carriage, and thanked the carriage boy, who remained silent. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her and without any further words approached to the gate, holding the flowers' bucket in her clod hands.

The cemetery was forsaken at this hour, and the branches of the trees were the only ones that moved, being shaken by the winter wind. White mist filled the graveyard, adding its colorless tone to the gray tombs and gravestones. The young woman dressed in dark, holding red roses, her brown hair being lifted lively by the wind- she looked like she didn't belong to that abandoned place. But none of the less- this was the only place she wanted to be in.

"Her father promised her that he will send her the angel of music…" whispered Kotori quietly to the tombstones, feeling as if she was a completely different person, as she walked pass the small trails. "Her father promised her…" she whispered, as if she was praying, "Her father promised her…"

Tears of sorrow filled her eyes, and every step was harder that the previous. The only thing that seemed to calm her down was a slow melody ringing in her head. She remembered that this was a song she once wrote about her father, and to her opinion, the moment was quite appropriate to sing it.

"You were once my one companion . . .  
You were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and father -  
Then my world was shattered . . .

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
Wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
If I just dreamed, somehow you would be here . . .

Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . .

Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you, the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .

Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die? . . .

Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .

No more memories, no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye…"

Kotori found herself standing in front of stairs leading to a small structure of gray stone, the word Monou written in large letters at the entrance to it. it was her father's grave.

"Help me say goodbye…" she whispered softly and sat at the stairs, trying to gain power to enter the place.

"Wandering child so lost so helpless,  
Yearning for my guidance" she suddenly heard a familiar voice singing to her, coming from the structure.

"Angel or Father-  
Friend or Phantom?  
Who is it there staring?" she sang in reply, standing back and looked for the invisible singer.

"Have you forgotten your, Angel?" asked her the voice melodically.

"Angel oh speak,  
What endless longings…  
Echo in this whisper..." sang Kotori.

"Too long you've wandered in winter,  
Far from my fathering gaze..." declared the voice, raising his voice.

"Wildly my mind beats against you..." sang Kotori in resistance.

"You resist me…" blamed her the voice.

"Yet the soul obeys!" they sang together.

"Angel of Music,  
I/you denied you/me  
Turning from true beauty!  
Angel of Music…" the kept on singing.

"My protector…  
Come to me" sang Kotori.

"Do not shun me…  
Your strange Angel" sang the voice in reply, making Kotori give up her defenses and climb up the stairs, looking for the man behind the voice.

"I am your angel of music…" she heard the voice from within the structure, guiding her to come in "Come to me, angel of music…"

Seconds before Kotori took a step inside, she heard a sound of a voice rushing into the cemetery. She turned around and to her amazement she saw Kamui riding his white horse, bursting from behind the tombs, looking as worried as never before.

"Kotori! Wait!" he yelled to her "Don't go in there! Wait!"

"What is it? What are you doing here?" she asked him as him jumped from his horse and run towards her.

Alas, the young viscount didn't hand the chance to explain himself. A dark image jumped from the roof of the structure behind them, landing between them, pushing Kamui roughly down the stairs.

"Fuma!" called Kotori in surprise, as she recognized the image as the phantom of the opera.

Fuma jerked his head in her direction, looking at her from the angle of his dark eye. He was wearing a black suit, his black-gloved hand holding his long sword, which Kotori didn't had the chance to examine before. As usual, his white mask was the only bright thing about him.

"I'll be right back with you" he hissed to her in a thrilled voice, as his blood begun to race as a result from the approaching battle. The phantom gave her an amused smile and jumped after his rival.

Kamui met Fuma with a well-calculated strike of his sword, which was banned with a loud sound of crashing metal by Fuma's sword. Only then, when the two men were staring hatefully at each other, pressing all their strength against the sword, only then they saw the remarkable resemblance between their swords.

"Where did you find that sword?" asked Kamui sharply, docking to his right and sending another hit toward Fuma's left hand.

"I could ask you the same thing!" declared Fuma, avoiding easily Kamui's attack and waving his sword in a wide arch-shaped strike.

"You could say…" hissed Kamui as he jumped backwards and dodged the attack, "that it was a gist from my mother"

"Interesting," mentioned Fuma, jumping after Kamui in a new course of attack "you can say that about my sword as well!"

"Then you did killed her!" yelled Kamui in rage, striking to his left with full strength, surprising Fuma and weakening his grasp of the sword. he then kicked Fuma's chest, knocking him to the cold ground, his blade attached to the phantom's right side of chest.

But all Fuma did was to smile sarcastically. His hand closed on Kamui's lade, and he moved it to the right side of his chest- the spot where was his heart.

"Your aim," he said as if he was instructing Kamui "should be here"

Kamui looked at him with an amazed look, trying to understand what trick was that. But it was not a trick at all.

"What's wrong?" asked Fuma in the same tone "If you strike here, I will die"

Kamui kept staring at him, calculating his ways of reaction to the new situation. It was the smartest and the easiest choice to strike the man while he still had the opportunity, and Kamui knew that. If he will kill the phantom, all his troubles- and many others'- will be gone. Kotori will never find out about her mad brother, they will be free to announce their engagement fearlessly and the opera house will be redeemed from it's constant terror. The viscount was cretin that he should kill, and his arm already closed it's self harder across the sword, ready to take the final strike, but then-

"No!" called Kotori in a desperate voice, stopping both men from moving. "Not like this…" she said to Kamui in a soft voice.

"This was your chance," said Fuma, moving rapidly, "Kamui!" he yelled as he knocked the other man down, grabbing his sword and fleeing the graveyard.

"It will not repeat again!" his voice threatened as he disappeared from the couple's sight.

* * *

**ME:** The end of chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it :)

Preview for chapter 10: Kamui, fearing for both his and Kotori's sakes, develops a plan to defeat the notorious phantom. But he doesn't know that the angel sees, the angel knows.

* * *

**Unicorn'sWhisper**: That's it, now it official that Kotori and Fuma are siblings, so nothing naughty should be expected. I'm glad to hear you like the story!

**Chenya: **Sorata is good in any chapter, episode or position ;) Hope the story I made for Fuma isn't too complicated and that you like it. And the naughty grin was about Fuma and Kamui fighting (or the paragraph when Fuma looks at Kotori before fighting).

**Sakurazuka-chan**: Are you all right? Too much Coffee? Hope you're better now. Hope you liked the update! What about you story?

**DarkFusion**: Action, mystery and Kotori/Kamui chapter just for you ;)

**X rocks!**: Yeah, I like writing chapters with many characters… it comes out funny! Don't be so scared from Fuma's actions- I don't like torturing characters. I'm, happy you enjoyed Seishiro and Sorata- they were fun to write!

**Neferseba**: Yes, the story must go on and so it does! Hope you liked the chapter, although there were only two songs in it… the next chapter will also be with few songs, but I'm currently working on an idea, so I hope it'll turn out to be ok.


End file.
